The Soul Guardian
by mysecretthoughts
Summary: What if Ron wasn't the first Weasley Harry befriended? How would that change life of the boy who lived? Mostly made up of correspondence between the two as Harry enters his first year of school.
1. Chapter 1

Okay people, this is just something I scribbled during a meeting when I was bored. I broke it down into a couple of chapters and am interested in continuing if others are interested.

This is a Harry/Charlie story. It starts when Harry is 11 so there will be no prominent slash. More of the bond growing between them. Harry and Charlie are the two characters of this story. There will be occasional glimpses of others.

There will be mentions of spanking in this story. I currently don't actually have a spanking scene though one may come up. Be warned.

I can't claim any ownership of Harry, Charlie or anything related to the Potter Universe.

Happy reading.

The Soul Guardian

"Charlie Weasley." The voice boomed through the crowded street.

The stocky redhead turned, a grin lighting up his face at the sight of the half giant. "Hagrid, good to see you." He called out cheerfully. "What brings you to the Alley?"

The big man clamped a hand on the muscular shoulder of the dragon handler. "Just bringing little Harry here to get his school supplies. He'll be going to Hogwarts this year."

Charlie glanced down at the small dark haired boy hiding partially behind the bigger man. "Hullo there." He said smiling widely. He crouched down and held out a hand. "I'm Charlie."

"Harry, just Harry." The boy mumbled, flattening his fringe with one hand while he reached out to shake the offered hand. Charlie almost jerked back in surprise at the shock that went through him at the contact. A feeling of unease lingered in his gut as he stared at the small boy. From the shocked look in the wide emerald eyes he wasn't the only one who had felt the unusual sensation.

"Harry and I were about to head off for a bite to eat. Will you join us?" Hagrid asked eagerly, oblivious to anything happening between the two. "I'm wanting to know all about those dragons you get to play with."

"Dragons?" Harry piped up, eyes lighting up in excitement.

Charlie couldn't help smiling. "Sure, why not." He agreed, hiding his confusion.

Together the three stepped through the magical portal into the Leaky Cauldron. "That's a beautiful owl." The red head remarked as he admired the animal.

"Thanks." Harry mumbled with a blush. "Hagrid got her for me. She's my first ever birthday present."

'First ever?' Charlie mouthed with a distressed look at the bigger man. Hagrid wore an unusually grave expression. "Have you decided on a name?" He asked pasting a pleasant expression on his face.

Harry shook his head as he clambered into a booth. "I want something really special. Do you really work with dragons?"

"Course he does. Charlie's great with animals." Hagrid boomed. "Go on, tell us the types of dragons you work with."

For the next hour the burly red head described his work, enjoying the appreciative and awed comments of his audience.

"Hagrid." He said finally. "Its getting late. Harry should probably be getting home." He didn't miss the way the green eyes filled with disappointment and dread. His stomach clenched in sudden worry and a feeling of intense protectiveness rose in him.

"Yeah and I best be getting back to Hogwarts. Gotta give Dumbledore his package." The big man replied, patting his breast pocket. "Come on Harry. I'll see that you get on the train home."

"Hagrid." Charlie blurted out in shock. "He's eleven and just barely. You can't put him on a train alone." He held up a hand to stave off the boy's protests. "And how do you expect him to get his trunk and owl home?"

"Well now didn't think about that." He admitted looking flummoxed. "I really should be getting back to Hogwarts. Er... you wouldn't mind would you Charlie, seeing little harry here home for me would you?"

Charlie shook his head fondly at the gentleman. "Well if it were anyone but harry I'd say you owe me." He teased sending a wink at the wide eyed boy.

"You really don't have to you know." Harry mumbled as they watched Hagrid amble off.

"I don't mind. I like your company." He answered ruffling the tousled hair. He watched in amusement as the kid tried to smooth it back down. "Besides my mum would have my head if she found out I just left you."

"Would she lock you away and starve you?" Harry asked once they'd found seats on the busy commuter train.

Charlie was too busy thanking his starts he'd frequented the muggle world in Romania to catch the question. "Sorry what?"

Harry repeated his question anxiously. He didn't want to get his new friend in trouble.

Charlie felt the unease build up in his stomach. "Well no. But my ears would be ringing by the time she got through yelling. Is that what your family does when you get into trouble? Send you to your room without supper?"

Harry shrugged as he turned to look out the window. "I guess you can say that." They rode in silence the rest of the way as Charlie mulled over the words.

It wasn't until they were walking down the perfectly uniformed streets that he spoke up again. "Ugh how do you stand this?" he asked in disgust. Harry sent him a confused look. "It's all the same. Where's the fun in that? How do you even tell which one is your's?"

"By the numbers." Harry answered cheekily, his eyes dancing with mirth. He pointed to the large rod iron number on the side of the door. "This is number four, where I live."

"Well its a good thing you know how to count then isn't it?" The older teen shot back.

The door before them opened as Petunia had been drawn by their loud laughter. Her face was set in distasteful lines as she gazed upon the spectacle. "You boy, get on up to your room, and stay there." She sneered in Charlie's direction. "You can leave. I won't have one of your kind in my house.

Charlie gazed at her in shock before anger began to pulse. He hadn't missed the kid's despondent sigh. "I'll be taking Harry's things up to his room. The trunk is too heavy for him to drag up those steps. Unless you'd like to take it up?"

Her lips thinned but she stepped out of the way. He sneered as he followed Harry up the narrow staircase and down the hall to the far back room. His sharp eyes didn't miss the two shiny locks on the door or the almost spartan feel of the of the room. "Harry are you going to be okay here?" he asked as the spotted the ratty blanket covering the thin mattress.

Harry shrugged, a faint blush covering his cheeks. "It's more than I'm used to, honest." He said earnestly. "And I'll be going to Hogwarts soon."

"Aren't you done yet?" Petunia snapped appearing in the doorway.

Charlie nodded in resignation before winking at Harry. "Write to me okay? Give you owl something to do."


	2. First letter

Don't own anything which is really too bad. I could use a Charlie in my life. Happy reading.

* * *

Two days later Charlie gazed at the setting Romanian sun, lost in thought. He had been irritated and restless since returning to work, annoying his coworkers so much he had been regulated to babysitting the nesting hiberian black, a task usually delated to the rookies.

Charlie turned his thoughts back to the cause of his irritation, one Harry Potter. An impossibly small child with the largest green eyes he'd ever seen. A child that lit up at the smallest things.

Though why this child wouldn't leave his mind was a mystery. Didn't he have enough siblings to worry about without adding another? Of course he'd never had to leave any of them in a neglectful if not out right abusive household.

Surely nobody would mind if he wrote to the kid and checked on him, if only to reassure himself everything was okay. If the kid didn't want anything to do with him he didn't have to write back did he?

Breath heaving in relief for finally have made the decision he riffled through his pack finding parchment and quill. The dragon turned its head slightly at the noise but otherwise remained quiet.

_Hey Harry,_

_It's your favorite dragon handler. Well the only dragon handler you know. At least I hope I am. There better not be someone taking my place._

_Hope you're not offended by me writing you. I was kind of bored and you seemed to enjoy hearing about dragons so I thought I would tell you about the one I'm babysitting tonight._

"There that's a non threatening opening don't you think?" Charlie murmured, grinning when the animal in front of him whooshed a breath of hot air. He went on to describe the creature and it's nest in detail for the boy.

_It occurs to me that you don't know very much about me. I'm nineteen. I've been working at the dragon reserve for a year now. It was either this or play professional Quidditch. Dragons sounded like more fun. As you can probably tell I wasn't much of a student._

_My dad works at the Ministry of Magic. He loves all things muggle. If you ever meet him don't let on that you grew up in a muggle household. He'll pester you for hours asking how things work. But he's really a good guy._

_Mum is, well I guess she's a regular mum. She yells a lot but she's always looking after us. And she yells a lot!_

_They had seven kids. Yep you read that right. There are seven of us. Mad house it is. There's Bill, the oldest. He's a curse breaker for Gringotts. Lucky Bastard. Hmmm probably shouldn't say that in front of you. Don't tell okay?_

_Then there's me and we don't need to go into that again. Next will be Percy. He'll be at Hogwarts with you. He's a bit of a prat at times so just ignore him. The twins will be going into third year. Be careful around them. Fred and George are good guys but they are ultimate pranksters. Best bet is to join with them then you don't have to watch your back all the time._

_Ron will be a first year too. Maybe you two can become friends. Ginny's the baby and only girl. Watch out as she's mad about anything Harry Potter. She plans on marrying you._

_So that's us in a nutshell. What about you? What's your family like? Honestly Harry do they treat you well? _

_Charlie_

* * *

Harry yanked hard on the stubborn weed, the force and resultant release causing him to topple backward onto the wet grass. Pushing himself up he blinked in surprise at the large owl now standing in the soft soil. He blinked again then looked around cautiously as the bird chirped in annoyance and held out its leg. Harry gasped as he saw it held a letter addressed to him.

He grimaced down at his dirt encrusted hands, taking the time to wipe as much as he could on his filthy jeans before removing the letter. He gazed at it in wonder before hastily stuffing it down his shirt. The last thing the boy wanted was a repeat of his Hogwarts letter. Excited now, and wondering who would send him a letter he flew through the rest of his weeding.

"Aunt Petunia, I'm done." He called from the doorway, crossing his fingers that he would be sent to his room.

"Well go on, out of my sight then." She snapped without looking up. "And don't track dirt all over the house."

Elated he rushed up the stairs and threw himself on his bed, pulling out the letter with trembling hands. "Charlie." he breathed, his mind flashing on the muscular man with the laughing eyes. He flew through the letter before slowing to read it again, and then a third time.

It was some time later that he pulled out his own parchment, struggling to twist his fingers around the strange quill and grimacing at the ink blots already appearing on the paper.

_Charlie,_

_Don't worry you're the only one I know crazy enough to fool around with dragons. I think its brilliant though._

_I was really excited to get your letter. I've never gotten a letter besides my Hogwarts letter and that was a bit of a mess._

_I can't believe you're babysitting a dragon. That sounds a bit mental you know. But still seems like a really cool job. I don't know much about quidditch, sorry, but I'm sure you were brilliant at it._

_I'm not a very good student either. Course I'm not allowed to do better than Dudley. I'll probably be one of the worst at Hogwarts._

_You're family sounds brilliant. I would love to have a large crazy family. All I have are the Dursleys. Aunt Petunia is my mum's sister. You met her. Trust me she always looks like she's sucking a lemon . She doesn't yell much. She prefers not to have anything to do with me._

_Uncle Vernon yells a lot though. He's always calling me freak and unnatural._

Harry hesitated slightly after writing the words before shrugging. It was the truth after all.

_My cousin Dudley is almost as fat as Uncle Vernon and he's only a little older than me. And you don't know spoiled until you've met Dudley. He gets everything he wants. He got thirty nine presents for his birthday. He had two bedrooms until I got my Hogwarts letter and they moved me out of the cupboard under the stairs._

Harry stopped writing, his mouth opening in shock. Why had he written that when he'd never told anyone before? He chewed his lips thoughtfully. Should he cross it out? He didn't want his new friend thinking he was acting out for attention. But how nice would it be if someone finally believed him. And it was incredibly easy to tell Charlie, almost a relief in a way. He would leave it, he decided, but not make a big deal out of it.

_What house were you in at Hogwarts? What are the classes like? Are the professors nice? It's okay if you don't write me back. I know you are busy._

_Harry_


	3. Are you safe?

Thanks for all the interest in this story. Usual disclaimers, don't won anything related to Harry Potter Universe. Sucks to be me. Happy reading.

* * *

"You got lucky there kid." The head dragon handler admonished as he examined Charlie's smoking dragon hide jacket. "You've been distracted a lot lately and its going to end up costing you."

Charlie nodded grimly. "I know." He admitted. "Got some things going on at home." He spotted a bright flash of white out of the corner of his eye and he suddenly broke out into a grin. "Things just might be looking up." He yelled back as he hurried off to intercept the owl.

"Thanks girl." He said as he untied the letter. He laughed as he noted the post script on the outside of the scroll. "Hedwig, a very fitting name for you I think."

The laughter soon died as his eyes ran through the contents of the letter, his large hands crinkling the parchment as anger cursed through him. When he'd first seen the snowy owl he'd been ecstatic that Harry had written back to him. But he'd never expected what the child had revealed. Regularly called a freak, a cupboard for a bedroom! He remembered the words Harry had spoken on the train. Did they really lock him up and starve him?

He sank down into a chair in his small cabin and placed his head into his hands. How did he respond to this? His first thought was to go to number four and show those horrible people exactly what it was like to be treated that way. He laughed grimly to himself. He bet they wouldn't like it if he brought one of his especially vicious dragons wtih him.

But he had to be sensible about this. They were still Harry's relatives after all, no matter how much it might gall him to admit it. The kid might actually care for them. A better option would be to go back to number four and bring Harry back to the reserve. Would he be charged with kidnapping if he did that? Sent to Azkaban? Urgh why did things have to be so complicated?

There was only a couple more weeks until Harry left for Hogwarts. At least the kid would be safe once he was there. And he wasn't in the cupboard any longer. Was it okay not to do anything at the moment or was it more reasonable not to be rash and have the year to think things through?

"I think I need more information." He mumbled to the owl as he pulled out parchment.

_Hey Harry_

_Your family sounds absolutely horrible. I hope you know its completely wrong for you to have a cupboard for a bedroom. And I can't imagine having to watch that git open thirty nine presents when you got none. You shouldn't have to live that way._

_I have to ask and I really want you to tell me honestly. Have they ever hurt you? Hit you at all? Do you honestly fell safe there?_

_You could come stay with me for the rest of the summer. I just want you to know that its an option, I don't care what anyone says._

_Two more weeks until you leave for Hogwarts. Are you as excited as I am for you? I was in Gryffindor but my best friend was a Hufflepuff. All the houses have good qualities just as they all have bad people in them._

_As for the classes, well of course Care of Magical Creatures was my favorite though you won't be able to take it until third year. History was my brother Bill's favorite class but it'll bore you to tears. Its taught by a ghost._

_Charms is fun. You can do just about everything with a charm so if you're going to work hard for any class that's the one to do it in. Transfiguration is okay. McGonagall is the professor and head of Gryffindor house. She's strict but has a soft spot for Quidditch so if you're going to get into mischief its better to do it right before the games. Speaking of which, you're breaking my heart kid, not knowing about quidditch. At least you have a whole year before you can try for the team. I recommend reading Quidditch through the ages. Its the best book. If you can't find it just hunt up one of my brothers. They all know it._

_Watch out for Professor Snape. He can be an okay guy, as long as you aren't a lion. Don't know exactly what his beef is with Gryffindor but Tonks said he wasn't nearly as mean to the puffs. Though no matter what house you're in if you cause trouble in his class he'll take your head off. Potions are dangerous._

_Beware of Filch. He's the caretaker and very bitter. He's always taking about hanging students by their toes and whipping them. Don't listen to him, he's not allowed to do that. And if he gives you an unfair detention go to your head of house. They'll straighten it out._

_Make sure you write back and don't forget to answer my questions._

_Charlie_

He added a box of candy to the package to assail the guilt he was feeling. "Hurry Hedwig." He whispered to the owl. "And watch over him."

* * *

"Tell me what's wrong." Bill demanded as he stepped through his brothers floo. "You haven't been in touch with anyone in the family in weeks." He stopped at the sight of the other man's unkept appearance.

Charlie spared his brother a short glance before he returned to staring at the wall. It had been several days since he'd sent Harry the last letter and he was getting worried.

"Charlie." Bill barked swatting his brother on the head. "If you don't start talking mum's going to come and you don't want that."

He grimaced at the thought of his mum invading his bachelor space. "I met someone." he said finally.

"Do tell." Bill encouraged, a smile lighting his face, though confusion lurked in his eyes.

"It's not like that." The stocky man retorted. "He's a bloody child."

"Uh okay." Bill frowned as he settled in next to his brother. "I don't think I understand."

"I don't either." Charlie admitted. "Its just I can't get him out of my head. I'm always thinking about him and I'm worried. His relatives are bloody awful. They kept him in a cupboard. They neglect his basic needs and they say the most horrible things to him."

"Are they abusive, physically?" Bill asked, sitting forward in concern.

Charlie shrugged. "He hasn't written back to me." He said hoarsely. "It's more Bill, than just thinking of Harry as another little brother. I don't know how to explain this but its more. When we shook hands there was this sudden awareness, and now it like he's my whole world."

Bill's eyes widened. "Do you think you two have a soul bond?"

Charlie snorted. "it's not like I want to shag an eleven year old."

"Just because you have a soul bond doesn't mean it has to be sexual." Bill couldn't help grinning at the look on his brother's face. "There are different types of bonds, different levels I guess."

"Will it always be this intense." Charlie asked almost desperately. "I can't concentrate on anything, including the dragons."

"I don't know." The lean red head admitted. "It may be that its because you believe he's in danger right now."

"That makes me feel loads better thanks."

"Well this might. If you two do have some type of bond you might be considered his guardian." Bill pointed out helpfully.

Charlie rolled his shoulders restlessly. "Just what I wanted at nineteen, to be a guardian to some little kid." He scrubbed his hands over his face. "Though that does solve the problem of next summer. Now if only the bloody bird would bring back a response."

"Are you talking about that bird?" Bill couldn't help smirking as he pointed out the bright white owl siting on the window sill.

"About bloody time." Charlie cried jumping up to untie the letter. He read the short missive out loud for his brother's benefit.

_Hey Charlie_

_Thanks for the candy. It was completely brilliant. My favorite were the chocolate frogs._

"You sent him candy?" Bill couldn't keep the smirk off his face.

"Its not like his relatives ever gave him any." Charlie grumbled with a faint blush.

_It worked quite well as a bribe._

The blush deepened as Bill started laughing. "I was asking pretty sensitive questions." he grumbled though he felt a spurt of pride at the kid's wit.

_I don't know what you want to hear. My relatives don't hit me. They really prefer not to touch me at all._

"That's sad." Bill murmured as his humor faded. He couldn't imagine not ever being touched or comforted.

_They'll swing at me or kick a foot out but I'm pretty good at dodging. Dudley and his friends beat me up when they can catch me but I'm fast. Once I was outrunning them and I went to jump for some dustbins and ended up on a roof. I guess it was my magic saving me but I didn't know how to explain it at the time. I didn't get to eat for several days after that incident._

_I have loads of chores but some of them I like. I can cook really well and we have the best garden on the block._

_Mostly the Dursleys have ignored me since I went to Diagon alley. I think Hagrid scared them pretty bad. They have given me more chores. They think if they keep me busy enough I won't be able to use magic on them._

_I've tried reading my books late at night but I haven't gotten far, I'm just too tired after working all day. The history book is really interesting, Too bad the class is so bad. You're right though Charms sounds brilliant and I think I'll be pretty good at potions. I'm good at cooking after all._

_Thanks for the offer but I'll be okay here. I don't want to put you out anymore than you have been. I still think its amazing that I finally have a friend._

_Perhaps it would be better if you don't write back until I'm at Hogwarts though. Aunt Petunia saw Hedwig with a letter and threatened to lock her up. I don't want that to happen. Not that I don't appreciate you writing to me and the information about Hogwarts._

_Harry Potter_

"Potter?" Bill asked with a gasp. "As in Harry Potter, the boy who lived?"

"No, he's Harry, just Harry." Charlie corrected, a fond smile briefly lighting his grim visage.

"But you're saying, and he's saying," Bill sputtered. "The wizarding world's hero was neglected and abused?"

"Makes you wonder doesn't it?" Charlie murmured as he began rereading the letter.


	4. Hogwarts!

__Hey I'm back. I was waiting to post this until I had updated UAWE but then that story got taken down so its a moot point. Hope you enjoy.

See the first three disclaimers. I'm tired of writing them.

* * *

_Dear Charlie. _

_It's September first! I get to go to Hogwarts today. It's five o'clock here, yes am and yes I'm excited. Do you really blame me? I'll probably be super tired tonight but that's okay. I'm just waiting for my relatives to get up. _

_Uncle Vernon agreed to drive me to Kings Cross. Let me tell you that came as a big shock. I thought for sure I was going to have to drag my trunk all the way to London. Do you think Hogwarts would have sent someone to get me if I didn't show up?_

_Do you think I'll make friends or will everyone think I'm a freak?_

Harry bit his lip as he stared at the words. He really did want to make friends. Without Dudley there he was hoping he could make a t least one. He turned his head at the faint sounds coming from his aunt and uncle's room.

_Got to go for now. I have to make breakfast and mow the lawn before we leave._

Six hours later harry slumped onto the bench aboard the Hogwarts express. Hands still shaking slightly from the adrenaline of trying to find the platform, he reached into his bag and pulled out the slightly crumpled letter he had started earlier. Keeping an ear on the family outside he set about telling his pen pal about the rest of his morning.

_Okay I'm back, this time aboard the express. Now I'm not sure I should tell you this, you seem to get pretty mad at my relatives when they don't treat me exactly right. But they dumped me. Curbside service. Then they drove off laughing like hyenas. Didn't even care if I knew where to go or not. Which I didn't. I think Hagrid forget to tell me something. How do you get onto Platform nine and three quarters again?_

_I hate to admit it but I panicked a little. Okay maybe a lot. But I didn't want to miss the train._

_It did all turn out okay. I got rescued. Funny enough it was by this large family of redheads. Something told me I could trust them, or maybe it was your letters. Anyway it was completely brilliant. I love your mum and the twins are completely crazy. They helped me get my trunk on the train. _

_Now the whole family is outside my window and I'm not trying very hard to not listen to them. Don't be mad please. I just want to know more about them so I can know more about you._

"Hey can I set here?" A boy asked shyly, sticking his head in the door. Harry's heart leaped as he took in the red hair and black mark on the nose. This was Charlie's brother!

"Sure." he answered eagerly, stuffing the letter back into his bag. "Want a chocolate frog?"

Many hours later the newly minted gryffindors tiredly climbed the stairs to their new dormitory.

"It was a great day." Ron mumbled as he headed straight the four poster bed next to his trunk. He goggled as Harry pulled out parchment and quill instead of pajamas. "Blimey mate. What are you doing?"

"I just want to finish this letter to my friend. I want to tell him what house I'm in."

Ron shook his head. "Mental." he mumbled falling into bed fully clothed. Harry and Neville exchanged grins as loud snores filled the room.

"Gran will be pleased I'm in Gryffindors." the round faced boy commented as he pulled out his own parchment.

_Ron joined me int the compartment shortly after that last bit. He and I bonded over candy. Thanks again for the stuff you sent me. I didn't feel like a complete git for not knowing anything. I got five more cards for my collection._

_The Berti Botts Every Flavor Bears were fun. We had contests to see who could get the grossest. I'm happy to say I lost. Ron got a vomit flavored one. I though he was going to sick up right on the seat!_

_Draco Malfoy came in and bothered us for a short time. Stupid git. He said a lot of bad stuff about your family that made both Ron and me really bad. I really wanted to put him in his place but he had these too other boys with him and they were huge. I didn't think you wanted me to get hurt before I even got to school._

_Anyway why didn't you tell me what the sorting was? None of us knew then Ron mentioned something about fighting a troll. Fred told him that of course. I didn't really believe it but it didn't make me fill any better. I was really worried that I wouldn't get sorted and get sent home. Then I thought about you saying I could come stay with you and I felt better. Would you have let me come even if I didn't get sorted?_

_The sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. Does that make me evil? I haven't told anyone, scared of what they would say. I managed to talk the hat into putting me in Gryffindor. Ron made Gryffindor too._

_I guess I should get to bed. It's late and I can barely hold my eyes open. I wanted to get this to you as soon as possible. For some reason I had this image of you pacing around and worrying about me. Anyway Hedwig is waiting for me to finish. Harry_

_P.S. I didn't tell Ron or anyone that I'd met you or that I was writing you. Should I have?_

* * *

Charlie sat blearily at the mess hall table, having stayed up late the night before in hope that Harry might have sent a letter. Which was ridiculous, he berated himself. The kid would have been dead tired after and sorting and Scotland was pretty far from Romania.

"Heard anything?" Asked Henry, a fellow handler as he slid into the neighboring seat. By now everyone at the reserve was aware of the unusual relationship.

Charlie shook his head. "Nah. You know how excited everyone gets the first day. I'll probably be a couple of days before he writes."

"Or maybe not." Henry pointed at the white speck flying toward them. "Kid must be just as besotted as you are."

"Shut it." Charlie grumbled good naturally as he greeted the owl. He read quickly through the letter, aware everyone in the tent were sitting on the edge of their seats.

"Gryffindor." he said proudly as the group let out a cheer. he folded the letter and hurried to his cabin, aware he only had a short time before he was due in the field.

_Hey Harry._

_Lets get one thing straight. You are not a freak and I don't ever want to hear that from you again, got it? I'm your friend and I don't think you're a freak. I'm very picky about who I'm friends with so you must be special._

_You're mental you know, getting up at five am. I don't think even Hogwarts is worth that. Though I guess you have the added benefit of getting away from your relatives. That might make it worthwhile._

_I am very relieved those evil gits agreed to drive you. That had me worried. No offense but you wouldn't have been about to drag your trunk two feet. I can just imagine the face you made at me but you know its true. _

_And if for some reason they had locked you up and not allowed you to go, Hogwarts would have definitely sent someone for you. Course they wouldn't need to. Do you think I would leave you hanging like that?_

_Can I just say that your relatives are evil, evil people and one day they will get what they deserve. Just try not to pay any attention to them, or to the very large dragon that might be visiting them soon. That's all I'm going to say._

_I can't believe Hagrid didn't tell you about the platform. I should have made sure you knew. It's so common place for wizards that we forget mugglerborn and raised don't know what we're talking about. Forgive me?_

_I'm so thankful my family was there to help you. At least they're picking up my slack. Mum can be a bit much at times but she's great. I'm willing to share her with you._

_I must have read the next part wrong. The twins were nice and helpful? Harry are you sure you weren't confounded?_

_I don't care that you eavesdropped and it warms my heart that you want to know more about me. You just might not want to make a habit of it. One day you might hear something you really don't want to._

_I'm glad that you and Ron became friends. And I appreciate you sharing your candy with him. I know he wouldn't have had the money to get his own. The downside of having a big family. Its totally gross that he got a vomit flavored bean. Right there is the reason I won't touch them. _

_I want to make sure you know that you don't have to be nice to him for my sake. If he's being a prat just tell him so. On the other hand don't be his friend just because he's my brother. He has a lot of good qualities of his own._

_As for the sorting its a long standing tradition not to tell incoming first years what they have to face. They I'm sorry you were worried. And of course you could come stay with me if they kicked you out. I might have to give you grief if its because of some trouble you caused._

_Congrats on Gryffindor. I'm sure you'll do us Lions proud. The hat wouldn't have let you talk it into anything if you didn't have what it takes to be in Gryffindor. don't worry about the Slytherin thing. It just means you're devious. Excellent for playing pranks. If it wasn't a Weasley family tradition half of our family would have been snakes._

_You were right I was pacing around, anxious to know how it went. I don't know if it was just obvious I would be doing that or if it was something more. Bill seems to think we're connected in some way. Remember that feeling when we shook hands? _

_I really don't know how to explain it so maybe it would be better if we keep it to ourselves for now. Some of the professors at Hogwarts might find it sinister that a nineteen year old is developing a close relationship with an eleven year old. They wouldn't be able to understand that I have this incredible need to check up on you and protect you. I don't completely understand it myself._

_I think it would be a good idea to ease Ron into it too. he has a tendency to get jealous about the smallest things._

_Merlin Harry you had an eventual day. Write me soon and let me now how your classes are going._

_Charlie_

Handing the rolled parchment to Hedwig he settled back to reread Harry's letter. One day and all that. Merlin he hoped this wasn't an indication of how the year was going to go.

"Hey Weasley, you coming or what?" Henry called through he door as he passed.


	5. Snape

Thank you everyone for your support on UAWE. I am very glad you are liking this story. Once again I don't own anything related to Harry Potter or its franchise. Happy reading.

* * *

Harry slammed his book on the Gryffindor table in the great hall with enough force that it attracted the attention of the near by upper years.

"Stupid bloody git." He mumbled, pulling out parchment. Hermione sniffed at his language and moved further down the table while Ron ignored him in favor of stuffing his face.

_Hey_

_Argh, Stupid bloody git. Wanker. Sodding idiot. Bloody effing man._

_Er... Lets just say I had my first lesson with Snape today. Bloody git did nothing but insult me the entire class. He asked me questions that Hermione told me were 4th year material at least. How in the bloody hell am I supposed to know that?_

_He took a point away from me! Okay I admit that I kind of back talked him but come on, enough already. I was looking forward to potions but that's ruined now._

_Course I wasn't the only one the wanker yelled at. Poor Neville blew up his potion and had great big boils everywhere and Snape called him an idiot. Then he blamed me! And took another point off! How bloody unfair is that? How important is potions? Because I don't plan an attending another class. _

_Wow, umm I guess thanks for listening. I sort of feel better now. Gotta go for now. Hagrid invited us down to is place and Ron's done shoveling in food._

"Okay, okay I'm coming." Harry told his best friend as he shoved the parchment into his bag. He felt slightly guilty about unloading on Charlie like that but he'd needed to vent before he exploded.

"We're going to be late." Ron whiled from the doorway. Now not that the food was gone the red head was anxious to meet the big man.

"Hagrid won't mind. Especially when I tell him about Snape." Harry assured him as they hurried down the steps.

* * *

_Okay I'm back and I have loads of new information. Did you know Gringotts had been broken into? Ron told me on the train but I didn't think anything about it. But I found out today that it happened the day we met in Diagon alley. _

_And remember that little package Hagrid had to get back to Dumbledore that day? We had taken it from vault 713 and that's the vault that was broken into! We might have crossed paths with the thief in the bank. _

_And I bet Dumbledore is hiding the package in Hogwarts. he made this announcement at the sorting feast about a third floor corridor being off limits on threat of painful death. I wonder what the package is? Wouldn't it be brilliant to find out?_

_Everything else is okay. History is as boring as you say and its a morning class so I'll definitely be sleeping through it. Professor Flitwick is cool. All we did in his class though was learn how to hold our wand which was disappointing. When do we get to the good stuff?_

_We got to change matchsticks into needles in transfiguration. Hermione got it on the first try but I wasn't far behind. I pretended it was a lot harder because Ron seamed mad that I was able to do it._

_Herbology's okay. Neville's a whiz at it which makes up for his potions incident I guess. Defense against the Dark arts is a joke. And I was really looking forward to that class. We can't understand Quirrel because he stutters so much. And he can't even about about thinks like Vampires. He's too scared._

_Now we have homework, completely unfair. Its the first week! Hermione says we should do it and get it out of the way. She's really bossy like that. But Ron wants to teach me how to play gobstones. That sounds like a lot more fun._

_Harry_

* * *

"This is why I'm too young to be responsible for anyone." Charlie groaned, handing the letter to his older brother before dropping his head down to the table.

Bill's eyebrows shot up as he read the first few lines. "Wow if mum were to read this..."

"She'd skin both him and me." Charlie finished, his voice muffled by the wood. "I'm going to have to burn that letter."

"You're also going to have to tell him off." Bill added helpfully, causing his brother to groan.

"I don't want to." He whined pitifully.

"If you don't who's going to?" The older man asked. "Better he learns now before he gets around mum and dad."

"What if I do and he ends up hating me?" Charlie asked raising his head and looking at his brother with a pitiful expression.

"All kids hate the people who tell them off but then they forget about it." Bill assured him. "Or do you still hate mum for washing your mouth out with soap?"

The stocky redhead grimaced as he remember the taste. "Fine, its not like I have to actually use the mouth soaping charm right?"

"Not this time." Bill answered pragmatically, laughing at his brother's expression. "I'll let you get to it." He continued, heading for the floo and his own residence in Egypt.

_Harry_

_Urgh I'm probably going to sound a bit like a hypocrite and I hate saying this but Merlin Harry watch the mouth. Where in Godric did you even learn half those words? If my mum had read that last letter she would wash your mouth out with soap, And I know from personal experience that parchment can be charmed with the mouth soaping charm. It's not fun to get a letter form home and suddenly have a mouth full of suds in the great hall._

_So help me out here huh? I don't want to be a bad guy. But know that I will always always be here to listen no matter what you have to say._

_I do understand that you were angry. Merlin knows I would be too. I did mention that Snape doesn't like us Lions, but singling you out like that and what he did to Neville were not right._

_I am surprised by the one point taken though. Most professors will take five off during class and Snape is famous for issuing detentions. You kind of got off easy._

_Not that I want him to to continue treating you that way. If he does make sure you go directly to McGonagall. She'll set him right and yes that means you still have to go to class. Potions is a requirement for a lot of careers. Don't make me be mean about this please._

_As for Gringotts Bill filled me in. Apparently the goblins are in an uproar. Judging by the time it happened you probably did see the thief somewhere in Diagon alley. Not sure if I like the thought of you that close to the criminal element._

_Speaking of which, please please leave the object alone and stay away from the third corridor. Don't go looking for trouble._

_I don't know why Dumbledore thinks placing it in the school is okay when the goblins couldn't keep it safe. Obviously he's going mental in his old age._

_One last thing. From the sounds of it you wrote the first part of the letter while at lunch. Harry you can't afford to skip meals like that. How are you suppose to wrestle dragons with me if you don't get stronger?_

_Have a good second week_

_Charlie_

He thought for only a minute before reaching for another piece of parchment.

_Dear Professor McGonagall_

_I hope this finds you well but considering you have four Weasleys in your house at the moment I somehow doubt it._

_I am writing concerning the first year's potions classes. I heard from my brothers.._

He winced slightly as the lie but he wasn't ready to reveal his relationship with Harry to any of the professors just yet.

_about Snape's treatment of your lions. Particularly Harry Potter and a boy named Neville. I was shocked that a Hogwarts teacher would act that way towards students. Has it become the norm for students to be penalized for not knowing material four years above their own or being called names for messing up a potion even while injured?_

_I know that these kind of incidents tend to stay in the common room and don't reach your ears. Thought you should know before it gets worse and someone gets seriously hurt._

_Charlie Weasley_

"Sorry girl, you can't take this one." he told the snowy owl as he tied on Harry's letter before searching out one of the reserves owls to deliver the letter to McGonagall.


	6. Flying

Hey all, sorry for the long wait. I've been so frustrated with ff .net and other sites taking down our stories that I just had to take some time off. But I'm back now and plan on updating about once a week.

On another note I'm starting a mailing list for my other story Under a Watchful eye. If you're interested just pm me an email address.

A lot of you wanted a chapter where McGonagall told off Snape. I seriously thought about it but it just doesn't fit in with the flow of this story. So I'm challenging one of you to write it up and send me the link.

Also after this chapter the story is going to start veering away from canon slightly. Not as noticeable in first year but a big difference third year and beyond.

Happy reading.

* * *

Harry chewed nervously on his lip as he reread Charlie's letter. He hadn't really thought about it at the time but he guessed calling Snape all those names probably wasn't the best thing he could have done. He winced as he thought about what his aunt would have done if he'd said those words in front of her. The one time he accidentally cursed in her presence she'd back handed him hard enough to dislocate his jaw. He hadn't been expecting it and hadn't ducked quick enough. He could still hear her ranting about him being a bad influence for her precious Duddykins.

Really Charlie was being really nice in just asking him not to do it again. Even the mouth soaping wouldn't have been bad. Well embarrassing certainly and probably would have tasted horrible but it would have been deserved. And Charlie certainly didn't sound like he hated Harry. He would just have to be really good from now on and not give the man anymore reason to be mad.

"What's wrong Harry?" Neville asked as he walked into the dorm. He had noticed his friend looking worried.

Harry shrugged as he held up the letter. "I called Snape a couple of bad names and sort of got into trouble for it."

Across the room Ron snorted. "It's not like he isn't everyone of those names."

"Yeah but Char...um my friend doesn't want me using that kind of language." he explained, his eyes darting guiltily to his best friend after his slip up.

Neville nodded. "Gran would kill me if I cursed. She says a proper gentleman is never so crass."

Ron snorted in disgust. "Well we're not gentlemen. We're kids and kids curse once in a while. It's nothing to get their knickers in a twist over."

"And what would your mum say if she heard you?" Harry asked knowingly.

Ron paled. "That's why I don't say them in front of her. Now come on. You can write back to him later. It's time for the flying lesson."

* * *

Two days later in Romania

"What's up man? You're looking at that letter like its a Hiberian Black. I don't think its going to bite you." The burly dragon keeper pointed out.

Charlie shrugged. "I kind of told Harry off in my last letter. What if he hates me now and doesn't want anything to do with me anymore?"

The other man snorted. "From what you said the kid is craving attention. One little telling off isn't going to scare him off." Charlie continued to look undecided. "Think of it like this. If he hated you he most likely wouldn't have written back and I doubt that snotty bird of his would have been as nice."

Charlie brightened at that. "True. She seemed almost approving of my reaction. Thanks mate." With a quick wave he hurried off to his cabin.

_Dear Charlie_

_I'm very very sorry and I promise I'll watch my mouth. I don't want you to be mad at me. and I really don't want to drive you away. But I won't blame you if you don't want anything to do with me._

_I do think it'd be funny to see someone getting a mouth soaping letter in the great hall._

Charlie's eyebrows rose. "Not nice buddy. Not nice at all." He murmured in surprise.

_Okay maybe not. Unless it was Malfoy. or Snape. Do you think that's possible?_

_Funny thing about Snape. Professor McGonagall came to our class this morning and sat through the entire thing! Snape glared and glared at her but he actually left Neville and me alone. Ron got detention because he couldn't stop laughing. I really wish she could come to every class we have with him._

_We had flying yesterday. Hermione was going mental. She was so nervous and she wouldn't let up about it which made everyone else nervous._

_Was Madam Hooch here when you were? Why does she look so much like a hawk? Was it on purpose because of her subject? And what's up with the brooms? They can't be safe. They look worse than the broom I used to sweep the kitchen at home. _

_So my broom immediately jumped into my hand. I can just see the grin on you face. Its okay to jump up and down._

"Cheeky brat." Charlie murmured, a wide grin on his face. He was already planning on encouraging the kid to try out for the quidditch team next year.

_Anyway Neville and Hermione's didn't. I think it was because they really didn't want to get into the air and the broom knew. Neville ended up getting hurt. His broom took off before he was ready. He ended up with a broken arm and Madam Hooch had to take him to the infirmary. I don't think he'll ever get on a broom again._

_For a professor Hooch is not good in a crisis. She kind of freaked out about Nev and ended up leaving us alone without further instruction._

Charlie stopped reading in shock. She didn't just leave two houses, two rival houses alone with brooms. 'Boyo your feet better not have left the ground.' He mentally warned. "And why didn't you write this yesterday unless you were in the hospital wing for attempting to fly!' He took a deep breath before admitting to himself that he was also disappointed. He would have loved to hear about Harry's first flight.

_Of course Malfoy caused trouble. Neville had dropped this thing his gran had sent him, a rememball. Malfoy was being a complete arse, umm you didn't just see that word. Anyway he planned on hiding it in a tree or on a roof, somewhere Nev would never find it. _

_Now don't' freak out, and um you might want to sit down but I couldn't let him get away with that. _

"Of course you couldn't." Charlie sighed, still convinced the kid had injured himself. "Merlin he doesn't think about himself at all."

_You don't have to worry. It was completely brilliant and I'm really good at flying. You should have seen Malfoy's face. He obviously thought I'd fall like Nev. When he realized that I was better than good on a broom he threw the ball. I dived after it and I mean straight down. It was completely brilliant. And I caught it too, just before it smashed into the ground. I didn't even get a scratch. Your jaw is probably hanging open right now. Everyone else's were._

Charlie closed his mouth with a snap. "Unbelievable." He murmured, his heart rate quickening at the thought of all the moves he could show the kid.

_Of course it was too good to be true. McGonagall saw the whole thing and she marched me straight back into the castle. I thought I was done for sure. Worse I thought she was going to send me back to the Dursleys. Then she asked Flitwick for Wood and I thought she was going to cane me. But to be honest I would have preferred to be caned than sent back to the Dursleys._

_Turns out Wood is the gryffindor quidditch captain. And she put me on the team. I'm the seeker. Have you fainted yet? And not just any seeker. The youngest one in a century!_

"Unbelievable." Charlie mutter again, though his excitement was dimmed as he thought about the kid's comments on being caned. He had seemed a little too causal about that.

_Course I don't know how to play yet but Wood promised to teach me. And Mcgonagall's going to see about getting me a broom. And you know what the best part is? Mcgonagall said that not even you could have made that catch. It took everything I had not to burst out laughing._

_Now you're probably think that was a crazy day but its not done yet. Malfoy approached us at dinner. He seemed disappointed that I wasn't in obvious trouble. He ended up challenging me to a wizard's duel. I'd never head of one before so I was clueless but Ron stepped up and immediately accepted on my behalf. Now don't be mad at Ron. Even though I was at first. But he was just defending me. He didn't want me to look like an idiot in front of Malfoy. _

_It was supposed to be in the trophy room at midnight. Which by the way I found a bunch of your trophies in there. You realize I'm making it my mission to beat every one of those don't you?_

_Anyway we ended up going and Hermione and Neville ended up coming with us. Don't really know how that happened. All I can say is that Hermione and Ron really do not get along. She's muggleborn. Brilliant really but a bit of a know it all and completely mental about the rules._

_Course Malfoy didn't show up. It was a set up to get us in trouble. Where's the honor in that? Filch showed up instead but we managed to outrun him. Don't know how we didn't wake up the whole castle._

_Now I promise we didn't do this on purpose. We were running for our lives and Filch and Peeves were after us. We came to a locked door which Hermione opened easily. Turned out it was the door to the forbidden third corridor. Why wouldn't they make it so first years couldn't get in? _

_Anyway on the other side of the door was this huge three headed dog. And it looked hungry. Don't worry it didn't hurt us. We ran for our lives. Again. But we ended up making it back to the tower._

_Hermione said the dog was standing on a trapdoor. Why she was looking at the feet I don't know. I was too busy with all the heads. Did I mention she was mental._

_I know you told me to leave it alone but aren't you curious? Don't you want to know what's hiding there?_

_Harry_

Charlie thumped his head on the table once he'd finished. "Gray hair, the kid's giving me gray hair." Groaning he dragged a pice of parchment towards him.

_Harry_

_Where do I begin? Merlin kid its only been two weeks and already you've had more adventures than I had in seven years._

_Can I just point out to you all the friends you've mentioned to me? Ron, Hermione, Neville obviously don't think you're a freak do they? They seem to want to spend time with you._

_On that note are you sure you told me the truth about the Dursleys not hurting you? I mean seriously you would rather be caned than sent back to them? Harry that's not a normal reaction. Please don't be afraid to tell me the truth._

_Now take it easy. You aren't going to drive me away. Nothing you could do would make that happen. Wizard's oath. Now I don't like being put into the role of having to tell you off but I care for you so i'm going to continue to do it. Get used to it._

_Glad McGonagall stepped up about Snape. I was a little worried she would blow me off. We Weasleys don't have the greatest record with her. Yes I wrote her. i couldn't just wave off what you said. I do listen to you and I always will. Now I didn't say anything about you and me, didn't have to as I have four brothers there. That's something she doesn't need to know just yet. _

_Can't really blame Ron for the detention. I don't know how you kept a straight face. I sure wouldn't have._

_Now let me say congratulations on being seeker. It's completely mental that McGonagall gave you the spot. She must have been excited. She didn't even let you try out so the rest of the team could see you. Though I've heard that they haven't had a good seeker since I left two years ago. You have a lot to live up to you know. _

_I'll try my best to get off for your first match. My brothers play and as a former lion it won't look strange to see me there. But we wont be able to approach each other. I'm not ready to let everyone know just yet_.

_Anyway back on tract. You do know you shouldn't have been up on that broom don't you? I know you wanted to help your friend but your safety comes first. What would have happened if you hadn't been as good of a flyer as you are? iI you don't want to think about yourself think about how I would feel if you ended up getting hurt._

_Duels aren't that big of deal. I got into plenty of them while at school. Though you need to be careful. If you duel someone older you could get seriously hurt. And families like the Malfoys know a lot of dark magic. He could have seriously messed you up._

_I'm glad Ron has your back but make sure you tell him if he starts pushing you to do something you don't want to do. _

_I'm not surprised the little twit didn't show up and Ron should have realized that too. Malfoys have always been cowards._

_Now I'm not mad you went into the third floor corridor. It's obvious that it was a mistake. Though maybe you should be more careful so you don't have as many mistakes in the future._

_I can't believe that crazy old man put a cerebus in the school. What was he thinking? Now the magical creature fanatic that I am is ecstatic. I would love to meet it. Do you know haw rare a chance that it?_

_Of course the other half of me is terrified and furious that that thing is in the school. Not only are you there but I've got four brothers there too._

_And all it took was a measly first year spell. I swear the professors at the school are losing it._

_And no I am not curious about whatever is hidden there. And you shouldn't be either! Stay away from it Harry please. Something just doesn't feel right about the whole thing. _

_Write and let me know how your first quidditch lesson went. I still can't believe you're on the team. As a first year! I'm proud of you short stuff._

_Charlie. _


	7. Friends

Thank you, thank you, thank you all for your kind reviews and support.

* * *

Charlie grinned excitedly as he took the letter off the proud owl. It had been over a week since he had written to Harry and was anxious to know how the kid was doing. Not that he'd had much time to dwell on it. He had been busy with several incidents at the reserve and he knew the kid would have been just as busy with friends, homework and now quidditch. Still it was nice to know the kid hadn't forgotten about him.

_Hey Charlie, how are the dragons treating you? It's funny but the other day Fred and George were talking loudly about how you had been so busy at the reserve that you hadn't even had time to talk to Bill. Do they know about us cause they kept looking at me as they were talking. I almost felt like they were trying to reassure me or something._

_It would be cool if they knew, I mean its nice ,you know, if something ever happened to you or me. Not that anything's going to happen to me, I've made sure to stay away from anything life threatening._

_I'm sure sure if I want Ron to find out just yet. Something tells me he wouldn't take it well._

_I've discovered having friends is difficult. Ron and I are friends. Neville and I are friends. Ron and Neville are friends. But when I spend time with Neville Ron gets really grumpy. _

_Neville and I are friends with Hermione even if she does drive me crazy sometimes. But Ron can't stand Hermione and won't have anything to do with her. In fact he can be really mean to her at times. Its really tiring make sure I treat them all equally._

_I was telling you the truth about the Dursleys. They've never deliberately hurt me or physically punished me like that. They preferred to lock me up so they didn't have to see me. I have gotten hurt a couple times, not ducking out of the way or when Vernon would throw me in my cupboard. And I've gotten hurt doing chores, you know burned on the stove or cut by the hedge clippers. And I've had lots of injuries from Dudley beating me up. But its not like they have actually caned me if that's what you wanted to know._

_I know it might be hard for you to understand but you can't imagine how unbearably lonely it can get. There's no one to talk to or go to when I get hurt or have a nightmare. And I hate feeling helpless. Stomach cramping in pain and having no idea when I'll be able to even the smallest amount of food. Suffocating in a dark closed in space._

_Its horrible. Surely being caned once can't be that bad in comparison? Plus if I did get sent back to the Dursleys I would be locked in the cupboard for good. Which means I wouldn't get to write to you anymore._

Charlie had to lay down the letter as he tried to control his emotions. The extent of the abuse horrified him. How was he supposed to respond to that except to assure the kid he would never being going back.

_Classes are going okay. I like Transfiguration but McGonagall seems frustrated with me. Apparently my dad was a whiz at the class and she's disappointed that I don't have his talent. I'm not that bad. The theory goes completely over my head but the practical is pretty easy. But Hermione and Ron get mad when I do it before them so I don't. Nev says I'm only hurting myself but I don't want to lose my friends._

_I absolutely hate Defense against the Dark Arts. It's a complete waste of my time. Plus every time I step into the classroom I've been having horrible headaches. I think it's from the excess of garlic Quirrell has up. He's terrified of vampires, though I think it would be cool to meet one._

_McGonagall didn't come to this week's potions class. Didn't figure it would last. Snape was absolutely horrible to everyone, even his own snakes. Malfoy looked like the world was ending which was pretty funny. He wasn't especially mean to me or Neville but he did criticize our potion. he even criticized Hermione's. I thought she was going to cry._

_I ended up getting my first detention. Please don't be mad. Fred and George didn't act like you would be and they didn't seem to care, they even congratulated me. Seemed to think it was this big honor. I didn't mean to get into trouble but I fell asleep during charms. Flitwick was nice about it but seemed really disappointed._

_Hermione, on the other hand, threw a big fit. She didn't understand how I could fall asleep. I tried to tell her that it's because I'm having to stay up late every night to finish my essays. She didn't seem to like that answer._

_I got my broom at breakfast the other day. And I was able to rub Malfoys face in it so it was a really good day. He approached us with insults plenty so when I saw the opportunity I took it. I mean after all it was because of him that I got on the team._

_The broom is a Nimbus 2000. Can you believe that? I've never had anything so new and shiny and sleek. And I hardly have to put forth any effort to fly. Super fast too._

_I do wonder where it came from though. Surely McGonagall didn't pay for it. I think Hagrid still has my vault key so I guess they could have used my money. But that kind of bothers me. I mean I love my broom but I'm not sure I wanted to spend that much for a top of the line broom when another would have worked just as well. They could have at least asked!_

_I love quidditch! Wood took me out alone yesterday and showed me all the balls and rules. He said I would make a fair beater too. And I managed to catch all the golf balls he threw at me. Wood was so happy he was almost dancing. _

_I had practice with the team today. I was worried, being a first year and all but they treated me like a little brother. I think having Fred and George on the team really helped. I can't tell you the number of times they stopped Wood. He kept wanting me to do all these stunts that they felt I wasn't ready for yet. It was a a little annoying because some of them looked really cool._

_The chasers are all girls. They hugged me after practice which was completely embarrassing but kind of nice too._

_So what's the dragons been doing to keep you so busy?"_

_Harry_

Grinning wryly at the kid's wit Charlie quickly pulled a piece of parchment to him and drafted a response.

_Hey kid, its nice to hear from you. I wasn't too worried, knew you would be busy with everything going on. I've been tied up with several issues here on the reserve._

_One of the dragon eggs was stolen. It ended up being pretty bad for us. Our Norwegian Ridgebacks are some of the only one's left in the entire world. It took several years and some fertility...er lets just say they needed a lot of help in the dating department. The female had finally produced a couple of eggs and we'd been watching them like a hawk for months now. Then one of them goes missing. Have no idea how it happened. We've spent hours searching, have had the aurors out and everything. _

_And as if matters couldn't get any worse mama dragon got so upset that her egg was missing she ended up trampling the second egg. So we have no eggs and I really don't know if we can get her to produce any more. _

_So yeah I've been pretty busy. But that didn't keep me from thinking about you._

_It wouldn't surprise me if Fred and George did know about us. They're smart like that. I'm not worried about them knowing. They'll keep it a secret. On a plus side I now have two more pairs of eyes to watch out for you. Though you don't have to worry about them tattling unless it involves you in danger._

_I do agree about Ron. It's probably better to keep him in the dark as long as possible. You might think this sounds mean but it might have been better if you hadn't become friends with him. _

_Don't worry about the detention. I wouldn't be mad about something like that. Detention's like a right of passage. And of course the twins would approve. They're trying to set a record for the number of detentions in a day. I didn't set any records but I did get my fair share while at Hogwarts._

_Personally I don't care that you fell asleep during class. Who doesn't at one point or another. What worries me is why. You don't need to be staying up all hours. Sleep is very important. Think of it this way. What if you fall asleep during a match? How are you going to bat all my Quidditch records that way?_

_Why is it taking so long to do your essays? You don't sound like you're having problems in class and your handwriting, with the quill, is improving a lot. Or is it that you spend all afternoon playing with Ron instead of homework? I do know my brother after all. The difference between the two of you is he doesn't care about the quality of his homework and it sounds like you do. Don't let him bring you down. And don't be afraid to lose him as a friend. He's not being a very good one to you from the sound of it. _

_On that note I can understand why you're holding yourself back in classes, though I think Neville's right. You're only hurting yourself. If Ron and Hermione are really your friend they would understand. Maybe you need to sit down and talk to them. _

_McGonagall, and from the sounds of it, Flitwick ( I heard your mum was a charms prodigy) are comparing you to your parents and that's not right. You are your own person with your own talents. _

_It's really bad that you're not learning defense. It's such an important subject. I hope you're at least reading the book. I'll have to show you some basic defense when we get together again._

_As for vampires I know one or two and would be happy to introduce you. But under no circumstances, and I mean this Harry, are you to go searching for one on your own. _

_You should see Pomprey about the headaches. Maybe she can give you an allergy potion or something. Or you could just skip the class. It's not like you're learning anything anyway and I don't want you to suffer in pain._

_I really didn't expect McGonagall to continue monitoring Snape. I'm still amazed that she went at all. But I'm sure the lesson won't stick so as soon as he turns on you again you head directly to her, got that?_

_Your broom sounds incredible. I've had the opportunity to ride on a nimbus 1000 and it was great. I can just imagine what a 2000 feels like. I have a cleansweep. It works fine and there's no reason I need to spend that much money on a new broom. _

_I'm going to have Bill look into your vaults. It's not right that you don't have your key and I agree with you that they probably took money out of your vault to pay for the broom. Makes you wonder what else they might be taking out. _

_Of course you like Quidditch. How could you not? I would think there was something seriously wrong with you if you didn't. Your teammates can become like your second family. Or in your case maybe your first family. Your reports of Wood concerns me a little. I'm glad the twins are looking out for you but don't let Wood talk you into doing anything you aren't comfortable doing. _

_Harry, I can understand your willingness to do anything not to go back to the Dursleys. I'm not going to let that happen do you understand? I don't care what I have to do. Even if it means I end up in Akzaban (Wizard's prison). If that should happen you don't have to worry Bill would look after you. _

_That's the main reason I want to keep our communication as quiet as possible. If I do have to kidnap you this summer I don't want to give them a place to look. _

_Close your mouth before you catch flies kid. I meant it when I said you're never going back. Wizard's oath._

_Take care of yourself. That means eating enough and getting some sleep!_

_Charlie._

Harry was staring at his letter with a shocked and awed look. No one for as long as he could remember had ever shown that much concern for him. Not that he was going to let Charlie go to prison for him. But the thought that he was willing filled him with a feeling he couldn't describe.

"We'd better go. We don't want to be late." Hermione's bossy voice broke into his thoughts as she gestured for the group to get moving.

"About that." Harry spoke up nervously as he carefully folded his letter. He turned to look at his group of friends. "I'm going to do my best in Transfiguration today."

"What's that mean?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I've been holding back." The dark haired boy said in a rush. "I've noticed how you get mad when I do better than you, you both do, so I pretend I don't know how."

"You're purposely failing?" Hermione asked in as shocked voice as she sank back onto the bench.

"I don't want to lose my friends." He answered simply. "And I saw how you looked, how mad you got the first week."

"Oh Harry I wasn't mad. I was determined. I like the challenge. It pushed me to do better." She cried, impulsively leaning forward to hug him.

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm more mad that you're deliberately failing a class!"

"No more." He promised before sneaking a peak at Ron. The redhead was staring moodily down at his sausage.

"How did I end up surrounding myself with all the smart kids?" He sighed morosely before looking up with a grin. "Though I'm still better at chess than either of you." The smile faltered. "I am right?"

Harry sent him a brilliant smile. "Defiantly the king of the chess board. But..."

"I'm guessing this means you're going to be studying instead of playing games with me." the older boy guessed.

"Not all the time." Harry rushed to assure him. "Its just I can't stay up late every night finishing my essays."

"That's why you fell asleep in class." Hermione gasped.

Ron sighed heavily. "I should probably work on mine too. Mum would go ballistic if the professors wrote home about my grades."

"We should probably get going." Neville reminded them, sending Harry a large smile. He wish he knew who that letter had been from so he would write back and thank them


	8. What now?

__Hey all just a short chapter to fill things in. Enjoy

_Dear Charlie_

_Hi, how are you doing? Any news on the egg? Thinks are going really good here. Thanks for the advice. I did end up talking to Ron and Hermione and it turned out all right. Hermione is actually happy that I'm doing better in class. Ron grumbles a lot but he's actually been sitting down with us to do homework. And now that we're working together and sharing sources we get done faster and still have time to play games._

_Ron still doesn't like Hermione and he won't talk to her much but we've got to the point where he'll at least ignore her while we're working..._

Charlie sat down the latest letter as he watched his older brother come through the floo. "Looks like you don't have good news." He commented as he noticed the look on the man's face.

"None that you're going to like." Bill dropped into a chair with a long sigh. "It's worse than we thought, this whole thing with Harry's vaults." He said bluntly. Seeing Charlie's eyes narrow he began pulling papers out of his robes. "I never thought I'd be saying this but Dumbledore is an arsehole."

His words had his brother blinking in shock. "Oh come now, it can't be that bad. This is Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the light. He's not evil." He winced as soon as the words were out of his mouth.

Bill leveled the younger man with a look. "That's mum talking. If you truly believed it then why haven't you told him about your connection with Harry? Why are you having the kid keep it a secret?" He didn't wait for an answer before continuing. "He's named Harry's magical guardian."

"We know this. Dumbledore gets named as magical guardian for all the muggleborns. Its part of his job as Headmaster. Harry falls into this group."

"This year yeah. But he's been the kid's magical guardian since He Who Must Not Be Named's attack." Bill was quick to add.

Charlie was silent as he took in the implications. "So you're saying he was ultimately responsible for Harry's welfare all these years. That he left the kid there all those years with those, those people? But that doesn't make sense." He sighed in frustration. "A magical guardianship is essentially a magical binding contract to take care of the child. Dumbledore obviously violated that by either not checking on him or ignoring the neglect. Why wasn't he effected?"

"Because he wasn't appointed legally and managed to avoid the contract aspects." The other man answered, drawing a paper out of the pile. "From what I can determine the Potters' Will was suppressed the day after the attack. Now the only people who can do this without a hearing of the full Wizengamot is the director of Gringotts and the Supreme Mugwump. And even then it has to be brought before a hearing within 90 days."

"Why would he want to suppress the will and why wasn't it read when time was up?" He questioned in a tired voice.

His brother shrugged. "Between rebuilding and all the death eater trials I can only assume that the will sipped through the cracks. Why Dumbledore did what he did? One can only guess but I would say control. Even if he doesn't have some ulterior motive Harry's one of the richest wizards, has controlling interest in most of the companies in the wizarding world and as the boy who lived has a lot of political clout."

Charlie rubbed his eyes. "I have a headache." He mumbled. "Okay, we'll get back to that later. I'm still confused about the magical guardian thing. Wouldn't someone question the will and Harry's placement?"

"Who was there?" Bill countered, looking grim. "Sirius Black had proven himself a murder and was on his way to Azkaban. Another friend of there's was rumored to be a werewolf and well he wouldn't have any rights anyway. The Longbottoms might have fought for custody if what happened hadn't. Everyone else was too busy celebrating. Dumbledore was able to name himself magical guardian and place Harry with the Durseslys. Afterward everyone just assumed it was supposed to be that way."

"So if we get a copy of the will then we can prove Dumbledore doesn't have a claim?"

"Then what?" His brother argued. "There is no way they would give either one of us custody. Mum and dad might get it but Mum practically worships the ground Dumbledore walks on and would do whatever the old man wanted. More likely Fudge would use the opportunity to send Harry to someone like the Malfoys. That's even saying you can get a copy of the will. If you petition the ministry for it to be unsealed Dumbledore will know in a heart beat."

Charlie scowled. "You don't have to shoot down all of my ideas." He sighed. "What about his vaults?"

"That's another place where Dumbledore's doing whatever the hell he wants." Bill growled. "As the magical guardian of Hogwarts students he doesn't have control of that's students vaults or investments. Muggle parents are more than capable of dealing with that aspect. So by rights the Dursleys should have had control of his vaults."

The stocky red head snorted. "Dumbledore might have actually done Harry a favor in this regard."

"Maybe but when I say he has control, I mean complete control. The kid can't take a knut without the old fart knowing." Bill cautioned him. "That means if you manage to somehow get him here this summer the old man could cut him off until he's 17."

"It's just money." Charlie waved the words away. "I make enough and if need be I can pick up extra shifts during the school year."

Bill growled in frustration. "There's no legal way for you to get custody. You can't be serious about kidnapping the kid!"

Charlie stood up to pace around the small room. "Of course I'm serious. I'm not letting the kid go back to a place where they starve him and look him up."

"Then what?" The older man growled getting into his brother's face. "He spends the summer here and when he goes back they either lock him up in the castle for the rest of his childhood or they figure out who had him and you go to Azkaban. Where's he going to go then?"

"I don't know okay? Hell two months ago I didn't even know the kid and now I'm ready to go to Azkaban for him. Explain that since you have all the answers!" He yelled falling into a chair and dropping his head into his hands.

"Something else happened." Bill said in a quiet voice. He laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Two months ago everything froze. The guardianship, the vaults, everything concerning Harry Potter is up in the air."

"This is a good thing right?" Charlie asked in a strained voice.

"Hmm the goblins seem to think so. They think magic is waiting on something." He laid a book in the other man's lap. "They also seem to think this might help."

"Soul bonds, what you need to know." He read before looking up with a hopeful expression. "Does it have an answer?"

"Like I had time to read it in between everything else I was looking into for you?" He cuffed his brother on the back of the head. "Maybe you could find the time if you stopped writing letters constantly."

Charlie swatted the hand away and slugged his brother in the arm. "Next time lead with this why don't you!"

"Just wanted to make sure you were serious." Bill held up his hands as he backed toward the fireplace. "I'll leave and let you get to reading."


	9. Halloween

Just so everyone knows the relationship is going to progress as this. Guardian/mentor type 1-4 year, friendship 6-7 year with more romantic feelings developing during seventh year. Charlie's going to be what Harry needs and at this point in his life its more the parent type. Happy reading.

I assume you really don't need a disclaimer at this point.

* * *

Charlie looked up from where he was struggling to understand the soul book to see a very ruffled snowy owl land on his windowsill. "Hedwig?" He asked in concern, moving over so that he could examine her.

The owl snapped impatiently at his hand, lifting her leg higher so that she could deliver the letter she held. "I'll get to it in a minute." He assured her. "Let me make sure you're all right. Harry would never forgive me if something happened to you."

She huffed but allowed his minstrations. "Okay now what's so important that had you flying here in such bad shape?" He lifted the scroll expecting to see Harry's childish writing and instead finding the elegant penmanship of his former head of house.

"This is adressed to the Dursleys. Hedwig did you take this from another owl? Is that why you showed up here looking like you did?" He asked though his mind was still on the letter in his hands. Why would McGonagall be writing to the Dursleys? What had the kid done now?

He had no remorse in opening the letter, trusting Hedwig enough to know she wouldn't have brought it to him without a good reason. He quickly scanned the short missive, his eyes widening as he read. "HARRY!"

* * *

Harry bit his lip as he stared at the blank parchement in from of him. He wasn't quite sure how to relate what had happened Halloween night. Something told him Charlie wouldn't be too happy.

He didn't even consider not writing, not with the twins sitting just a little further down the table giving him evil looks. No doubt they already had their letter to their big brother already drafted out. Not to mention Mrs. Weasley was on her way to lecture Ron. He figured everyone in that family would know the youngest son had fought a troll.

"She's going to wallop me for sure." Ron moaned next to him as he watched anxiously for his mother's arrival. "I bet she brings the slipper. She always uses it when we risk our lives."

"Ron I'm sure she won't be that mad." Hermione told him, wearing a quilty look. "You did it to save me afterall."

"Doesn't matter." He retorted. "She gets a bit mental aobut putting ourselves in danger. Beside him Harry winced, hoping that wasn't a trait Charlie had inherited.

"Yes, well I'd rather that than my punishment. I just know my parents are going to take away my book money until christmas." She moaned dreading the arrival of that particular letter.

"Didn't you tell them you weren't looking for the troll, that you were already in the bathroom?" Harry asked looking up from his parchemnt.

"Well no, because then I would have to admit that I lied to a professor and that would be even worse." She confessed.

Neville shook his head at her. "I think you should both be glad your relatives can't come into the castle. My Gran's probalby going to take off my ear when she grabs it, she's going to be so mad." The round faced boy shivered as he thought about the elderly lady scolding him in front of the entire common room.

"What about you Harry?" Ron asked. "What do you think your relatives will say?"

Harry shrugged. "Probably nothing. They'll be disappointed the troll didn't squash me." He said shrugging again when Hermione made a disapproving noise.

"What about that family friend, the one that always writing to you?" Neville asked with a meaningful look.

"He doesn't know yet." Harry grimanced and shot a quick look at the attentive twins. "I'm trying to figure out how to tell him."

"Are you mental?" Ron roared. "Why would you tell him for?"

"If I don't someone else will." Harry reminded him. "Besides he'd be hurt if I didn't tell him."

"And you'll be hurting when he comes up to wallop your arse." Ron pointed out, moaning as he remembered his own coming punishment.

"He wouldn't do that." Harry mumbled trying to reassure himself. At that moment Hedwig came flying through the open window, cuffing the dark haired boy before dropping a letter into his lap.

"Ow." He complained before paling as he recognized the handwriting. 'He couldn't possibily already know.' He thought desparetly as he unrolled the scroll.

_HARRY POTTER_

The boy winced. "He knows." He told his friends miserably. Neville patted him sympathetically on the arm.

_Interesting bit of news. Hedwig brought me a letter intended for your relatives. Quess she thought I needed to read it more._

Harry paused to glare at the smug owl.

_Really Harry, a troll? Where did it even come from and why on earth would you go after it?_

Harry winced again as he noted the deep impression made by the man's quill.

_ARE YOU MCOMPLETELY MENTAL? DO YOU REALIZE YOU COULD HAVE DIED? DO YOU THINK I WANT TO COME OT YOUR FUNERAL? I BET YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME UP TO ITS KNEECAPS! WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU COULD TAKE IT ON? THAT IS WAHT THE PROFESSORE ARE FOR! THEY ARE FULLY TRAINED WIZARDS CAPABLE OF DEFEATING A TROLL. WHY DIDN'T YOU GET ONE OF THEM._

_YOU DO REALIZE YOU'RE ELEVEN? BLOODY HELL HARRY, NOT EVEN THE TIWNS WOULD DARE DO SOMETHING SO LIFE THREATENING!_

Harry's eyes had gottend wider and wider as he read. Ron noticced hsi expression. "Just be glad its not a howler."

"What's a howler." Harry asked looking up. He wasn't quite sure he wanted to continue reading.

"A letter that screames at you." Neville informed him. "Gran's are really horrible. It's enough to make your ears bleed plus everyone hears. It's not something you want to experience trust me."

Harry swallowed, happy that he only had to read the shouted sentences.

_Now I have no doubt mum's on her way to toast Ron's behind and if it wasn't for the fact that legally I don't have a reason I would be right there beside her. I should fire call her and ask her to attend you along side Ron. I would too if I didn't think I'd be spending the next twelve hours answering questions. _

He squirmed at the thougth of recieving a spanking, glaring as identical smirks were tossed in his direction.

_I know for a fact that the twins will prank you mercilessly for this little stunt and that will have to make do. But so help me Harry if you ever pull another stunk like this again no one will be able to stop me from blistering your behind._

_Merlin Harry please stay safe for me. And write back as soon as you can. I want to know exaclty why you thought it was a good idea to fight a full grown troll._

_PS Some would say that it's wrong for me to scold you like this. You aren't one of my siblings or even my ward, at least not yet. But damn it if I'm going to allow you to throw away your life by doing something so foolish and life threatening. _

Harry let his head fall to the table to try and hide the watering of his eyes.

"Was he really mad?" Ron asked tactlessly.

Harry nodded without lifting his head. "There was something else too. Almost like he was sad."

"Disappointment." Hermione said knowledgeable. "The worst part about getting into toruble is disappointing your parents." Ron and Neville both nodded thier heads.

"Ronald Weasley." All four members of the quartet jumped as Ron's mother appeared at the entrance of the common room. Harry watched with a tiny bit of envy as his friend shuffled off to meet the angry woman.

"I'm mental." he muttered to himself, the guilt eating at him as he pulled the blank parchemnt toward him once more.

_Charlie, it's not what you think. We had to fight the troll. An innocent life was on the line._

_Okay that sounds dramatic but it's true. Ron and Hermione got into a fight, I really thought thety were past that already, and Ron said some really mean things to her. _

_I'm ashamed to say I didn't defend her and Neville had stayed back to ask the professor a question and wasn't aware. Hermione ended up running off crying. She hid out in a bathroom for the rest of the afternoon and didn't even come to the halloween feast._

_Neville said several times we should go get her and that probably would have prevented what happened, but she was in a girl's bathroom. You probably laughed at that but come on you can't expect me to face that. _

_Anyway during the feast Quirrel came running in yelling about a troll in the dugeons. Dumbledore sent everyone back to their common rooms. All the professors headed down to find the troll and I mean all of the professors. You would think at least one of them would have stayed to make sure we got out alright. _

_We were half way to our common room when we remembered Hermione. She was alone in the bathroom and didn't know about the troll. We didn't go looking for the troll, we thought it was in the dugeons and we were just going to make a short detour on the way to the common room to grab our friend._

_But the troll wasn't in the dugeons. It was in the bathroom with Hermione! There wasn't anyone around and we had to act. _

_I can understand you being worried and scared. This is probalby wrong of me but that makes me sort of happy. I've never had anyone to worry about me before. It also makes me feel really bad that I scared you like that. _

_Don't feel bad about yelling at me or even threating to spank me. Yes I know I'm mental for being so calm about that particular threat. You're just being a good friend, big brother, mentor and what ever else you want to call it. You have every right and we both know that no one else is going to fill the role. _

_I promise to try not to put myself in anymore dangerous situations. I'm willing to submit to all of the twins pranks just don't me mad at me anymore. It hurts thinking that you're angry and disappointed. I don't want to lose you. _

_Ps. The troll was completely disgusting. It smelled worse than Ron's socks. During the fight my wand ended up it's nose. Is it bad to soak a wand in soapy water for several hours?_


	10. Quidditch

I don't own anything related to Harry Potter or Rowling. I'm just entertaining myself and hopefully others.

The mailing list for my story Under a Watchful eye can be found by emailing me at Minx1779 hotmail. com

Happy reading.

* * *

"Charlie." Fred yelled as he spotted his older brother crossing the field toward the Quidditch locker room. He quickly moved to hug the thicker man, his twin following close behind.

"What are you doing here?" "How long can you stay?" Their questions tumbled over each other causing their brother to laugh.

Charlie laughed and held up a hand to get their attention. "I had a couple hours free time and I know that your first game was today so I decided to drop by." He said easily, not mentioning the trouble he'd gone through getting an international round trip portkey.

George sent him a knowing look. "Hopefully we'll be able to live up to your greatness." He teased. "We have a new seeker so we actually have a good chance."

Charlie fought to keep the blush from showing. "Yeah, Ronnie told me one of his friends had got the position. First year, that's crazy."

"Well he definitely deserves it." Fred jumped in grinning. "The Kid can fly better than you."

"He must be nervous though, this being his first game." The older man fretted. He couldn't keep his eyes from sweeping the small room.

"Oh he is." George agreed. "Practically green when he came down for breakfast."

"Wood's not helping." Fred snorted. "Dragging him out to the pitch to discuss tactics. Barely gave him time to change."

Charlie's face fell. "Oh well, I guess his head's probably full of play's already. He doesn't need an old seeker giving him any help."

"Probably for the best." Fred told him quietly. "It would probably just make him more nervous if he knew you were watching."

"Yeah, this way you can surprise him the celebration." George agreed enthusiastically.

Charlie nodded still looking a little disappointed. "Yeah it would probably be better." He clapped both boys on the shoulder. "Good luck out there guys and watch out for your seeker."

"Will do." The twins saluted and, throwing their brooms over their shoulders, strode through the opening onto the field.

"Come on Harry." Charlie chanted half an hour later from his spot near the entrance of the field. He had thought about joining his youngest brother in the stands. From what he could see the kid had a prime viewing spot. Course that had the potential to bring a lot of questions he wasn't ready to answer, especially if he got too excited about a seeker he wasn't supposed to know.

"Whoo. Go Gryffindor." He cheered as he watched the teams push off. He couldn't help but smile in pride as the smallest player immediately darted into the sky.

Within minutes he was chuckling as he listened to the commentary and McGonagall's accompanying admonishments. He had met the twins friend Lee on several occasions but hadn't realized the guy was so amusing. And courageous, to be doing that with the Mother Lion hovering over him.

Charlie's attention was caught as he heard Lee yell out triumphantly and he cheered the Gryffindor score with the people in the stands. He couldn't help but laugh as he watched Harry doing some loop de loops high in the sky.

"Better keep an eye out for the gold." He warned cheerfully, disregarding the fact that the boy couldn't hear him.

His eyebrows rose as the boy in question suddenly went into a steep dive, raving the slytherin seeker. "Go,go. That's it kiddo." He yelled quietly making sure he remained in the shadows.

"Almost there...Reach...Foul!" He cried loudly thankful the word was drowned out by the crowds rousing yells.

"Bloody Slytherin." He growled at the green clad chaser that had just slammed into the small boy. You could have hurt him you big jerk, he's barely half the size of you."

Vaguely he head the twins friend Lee making disparaging remarks about the opposing team. "Good for him." He muttered, giving a large sigh as he paced anxiously in the shadows. "Merlin maybe this wasn't a good idea."

His eyes settled once more on the small figure hovering high above the ground, occasional making small dips as he searched for the elusive gold ball.

Suddenly his heart jumped into his throat as he noticed the broom lurching to one side. "What was that?" He shouted.

A quick glance at the stands showed that no one else seemed to have noticed the odd occurrence. He admitted to himself that it was possible he kid had lost control of the powerful broom or that he was even playing around, zig zagging through the sky in an erratic manner.

"If he's scaring me like this on purpose I'll tan his backside." He vowed.

That thought quickly fled his mind as Harry began doing barrel rolls. Even at this distance he could see the terrified way the kid was clinging to his broom.

By now everyone in the stands had noticed the odd behavior and were pointing and yelling. "About time. Where are the damn professors." Charlie roared as he took a couple steps out onto the field. His eyes scanned the stands for the professors, growling when he noticed everyone of them sitting there doing nothing but looking alarmed.

"Bloody useless people." He looked up as the spectators gasped and almost screamed when he noticed Harry hanging from the broom by one hand.

"Son of a bitch. I need a broom, I need a broom." He chanted desperately, wanting the means of transportation to reach Harry but now willing to take his eyes off the kid either.

He held his breath as he watched his twin brothers attempt to pull the smaller boy onto their own brooms. His chant changed. "Don't drop him, don't drop him."

It seemed like hours had passed before Harry suddenly was able to scramble back onto his broom and dive for the ground.

"Merlin I can't do this." Charlie groaned as the feeling left his legs and he sank down to the ground. Vaguely he heard the words announcing the win and lifted his head long enough to ascertain that the kid was safe with both feet planted on firm ground before burying his head in his arms.

* * *

"Yer all right Harry?" Hagrid asked as he set ups of tea in front of the four students. Hermione and Neville both thanked him politely while Ron nosily slurped the hot liquid.

The dark haired kid clamped his shaking hands firmly around the cup. "I'm fine Hagrid. Though I don't want to do that again anytime soon."

They all looked up at he knock on the door and it took everything Harry had not to yell out Charlie when the red head entered.

Ron had no such problem as he ran to his his older brother as Hagrid greeted the man loudly.

"Harry you remember Charlie and his dragon stories don't you?" The big man asked.

"You've met my brother?" Ron asked curiously.

Harry shrugged as he tried not to look at his penpal. "Hagrid and I ran into him when we went to get my supplies. I didn't think about him being your brother though."

"Oh, that's cool." He nodded as he looked back at the grinning man. "What are you doing here?"

Charlie shrugged innocently. "Had a couple hours free. Thought I'd come and visit. See how the new team's doing. And of course see my little brother." He said lifting Ron into the air and causing him to laugh. He didn't miss the wishful look in Harry's eyes as he followed the action. "The twins told me you were here with your friends."

"Did you see the game?" Ron asked excitedly. "Gryffindor won!"

"Did they?" Charlie asked in surprise. He shot a look at Harry. "I kind of missed the end." Harry winced wondering if he was going to get told off for his broom misbehaving.

"I did see your seeker almost take a header for the ground. Are you okay?"

"M'm fine." Harry mumbled, his eyes planted firmly on the ground.

Charlie narrowed his own eyes at the answer. "So what happened." He asked looking at the three other kids.

They were excited to fill him in on what had been happening. "It was Snape." Ron said with finality. "He was trying to kill Harry."

The two adults had disbelieving looks on their faces. "Guys I know he's a git but I hardly think..."

"It was him." Hermione said confidently. "He was moving his lips and he wouldn't take his eyes off Harry. I've read all about curses and you have to maintain eye contact."

"And that's not all." Ron jumped back in. "Harry saw something that proves it. Tell him Harry."

"Umm well its about the three headed dog in the third floor corridor."

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid asked.

"I'm sorry but you have a cerebus named Fluffy in the school?" Charlie bit off the last three words. "Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Students were told to say away form there by Dumbledore." The bid man defended.

Charlie snorted. "And we know that kids always obey the rules. These four found him. They could have been seriously hurt." He motioned for Harry to continue.

"Well you heard about the troll?" Harry winced as he peeked through his fringe.

"Oh I heard." Charlie drawled, allowing his gaze to harden before he switched it to his little brother. Both boys fidgeted in their seats.

"Anyway Snape was bitten by the dog, um Fluffy," Harry continued in a rush. "I saw him showing Filch. He must have let the troll in as a diversion so he could find what was hidden."

"That does sound suspicious." Charlie admitted. "And even more reason you need to leave this hidden object alone."

"Yeah." Hagrid agreed. "That's between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel."

"Hagrid." Charlie admonished as he noticed Hermione's eyes light up.

"Shouldn't have said that."

"No you shouldn't have." Charlie muttered before changing the subject. "So how'd the game end?"

Ron immediately launched into he tale. "Well after Harry got back onto his broom he dived for the ground. Once he landed everyone thought he was going to be sick but he coughed out the snitch instead."

"What?" The stocky red head exclaimed.

"It flew into my mouth." Harry admitted, a small smile lightening his face for the first time. "I almost choked on it."

"Congratulations." Charlie told him. "That's a memorable first catch."

"It was great." Ron agreed. "But the best part was the looks on the Slytherins' faces."

"You shouldn't find happiness in other's misfortunes." Hermione scolded.

"Lay off." Ron spat at her, embarrassed in front of his brother. "Like you weren't happy we won."

"Of course I am. But that doesn't mean I'm going to rub their faces in it." She argued back.

"Of course not. You're too much of a goody two shoes." He taunted stared at him with a hurt look on her face before storming out of the small hut.

"You'd better go after her." Neville advised his friend. "You don't' want a repeat of what happened last time."

"That was extremely rude Ronald." Charlie scolded. "Go apologize right now."

"Fine." The redhead grumbled as he shoved open the door. "Don't know why I'm the one always apologizing though."

"Umm Hagrid, we might want to go referee." Neville suggested. "They shouldn't be left alone when they're like this."

"Might be a good idea." Hagrid agreed, hurrying after the pair.

As soon as Neville had shut the door Charlie swept the dark haired kid into his arms hugging tight.

"Merlin Harry. I've needed to do that for awhile now. And then to see you hanging from your broom like that." He squeezed tighter before setting the kid back on his feet.

He reared back in shock as he noticed the tears raining down the thin cheeks. "Hey now what's this? You aren't hurt are you?"

Harry shook his head as he hastily wiped the wetness away. "No. I've never had someone hug me when I'm scared before."

"Oh Harry." Keeping a watchful eyes on the door Charlie pulled the kid in for another hug. "I was scared too."

"Are you mad?" Harry whispered, burying his head in the other man's chest.

"Why would I be mad?" Charlie asked in shock. "You didn't jinx your own broom did you?" He asked setting him down so he could look see the kid's face.

Harry shook his head. "No, about last week and the troll."

Charlie couldn't help the small chuckle. "Don't worry Harry. I didn't come up here to spank you." He promised. "That's over and done with okay. I just wanted to see you play."

He smiled when the green eyes peeked up at him. "Did you have fun? Well before your broom went wacky?"

Harry nodded enthuscisatlly. "I was nervous but I love flying and it was exciting watching the game from above."

"And you won the game for Gryffindor." The man prompted, relieved to see the kid bouncing in excitement. "The twins said there's going to be a party tonight."

Charlie chuckled as he ruffled the dark hair. "Just be careful what you drink."

"Okay." Harry nodded looking confused.

"Well I guess we should be going." Charlie said regretfully. "Don't want them getting suspicious."

Harry looked forlorn before he threw his arms around his friend. "Thanks for coming Charlie."

"I'm here for you buddy. Just remember that."


	11. Christmas Blues

I don't own anything related to the World of Harry Potter and am not looking to make any money off this.

Happy reading

* * *

"Mr. Potter." McGonagall called out as her first years were dismissed. She motioned for the youngster to approach her desk. "I noticed you haven't indicated whether you're staying for the Christmas break or going home."

Harry shifted on his feet, an uneasy look on his face. "I was waiting to hear for sure, but I guess I'm staying here."

She gave him a commiserating smile. "It's hard to be away from home during the holidays. But I'm sure you'll find that Hogwarts does its best to make the season special."

Harry nodded in acceptance before he sped off to join his friends, finding the three waiting for him in the library.

"What'd she want?" Ron demanded immediately.

"You aren't in trouble are you?" Neville asked fearfully. Hermione merely waited patiently with a curious look on her face.

"No." Harry quickly reassured them. "She just wanted to know if I was staying for the holidays."

"You're not going home?" The bushy haired girl asked in surprise. "I can't wait to go home. I really do miss my parents."

Harry snorted. "I'm actually relieved I can stay here instead of going back to Surrey." He sighed. "Though I had thought that maybe I would get to go to my...umm friend's house."

Hermione looked mildly disturbed by his comments about his family but her curiosity won out. "Why aren't you? Did he not ask you?"

"Hermione." Neville hissed, shocked at her uncharacteristic lack of tack.

The dark haired boy shrugged. "I actually haven't heard back from him yet. He lives pretty far away."

Neville gave him a sympathetic look. "I'd ask you to come home with me but honestly you'd be better off here. Gran's not the best of company during Christmas." He had a sad look on his face that had Harry patting him on the back. "I wouldn't mind staying here and keeping you company but Gran would never let me."

"Oh he won't be alone." Ron said looking up from the chocolate frogs he was studying. "Me and my brothers will be staying too. Mom and Dad are going to Romania to see Charlie."

"Really?" Harry asked perking up, both at the information and relief that his holiday wouldn't be dismal.

Ron nodded. "Mum thinks he's been acting weird and wants to make sure he's okay. Ginny's going too since she's the youngest and not at Hogwarts yet. Which means she'll get all of Charlie's attention and she'll get to see the dragons."

"So your parents are just going to leave the lot of you at Hogwarts so they can go out of the country?" Hermione asked looking perplexed. That didn't sound like the wonderful parents Ron was always talking about, the one's that always put family first.

"Well no." The red head flushed slightly. "The twins begged to stay, knowing them they have some kind of prank planned. And Percy decided to stay to study, he's got OWLs this year and its all he talks about. I didn't want to be the only one going home, mum would have smothered me, so I asked to stay to. But then I heard they were going to Charlie's and it was too late to change my mind." He pouted. "Bill's probably going to be there too."

"That's what you get for not wanting to spend time with your family." She scolded causing him to make a face at her.

Harry though was grinning. "This is going to be great. We can have all kinds of fun."

"You can also spend some time looking for Nicholas Flamel, which we should be doing now." Hermione said decisively, standing up and heading to the stacks.

Ron rolled his eyes while Harry smiled uncertainly. As much as he wanted to know what was hidden and why he certainly didn't want to get into anymore trouble.

Returning to the dorm later that night he was happy to see Hedwig perched on is headboard, a scroll tied to her leg.

"Hey girl." He greeted. "How are you doing? Those dragons aren't giving you a hard time are they?" She gave a shrill hoot and a haunty look that had him laughing as he relieved her of the letter. "Sorry." He apologized with grin. "I should know you could handle them." He flopped on the bed and quickly read through the missive.

_Dear Harry._

_Hey kid I hate to do this to you but there's no way I'm going to be able to see you during the holidays. It was just a long shot, you coming to the dragon reserve but I had hoped that maybe I would be able to see you. Or have Ron invite you up to the Burrow and then I could surprise the family by coming home for Christmas. Risky because a lot of my family is perceptive but I was willing to chance it. That's out now though. Apparently mum thinks she needs to baby me and they're coming to visit. Not only does it ruin my plans but come on, who wants their mum going through their space. It'll be all about how I don't clean enough or cook enough or why does it look so dull, a little color will brighten things up._

_Don't pay any attention to my ranting. I love that my parents are able to come to visit and I'll love spending Christmas with them but they didn't even ask if I had plans. They just announced that they're coming. When I mentioned all this to Bill he just laughed and said that's the risk of having a loving family._

_Okay enough of that. In no way are you to go back to the Dursley's for Christmas. Hogwarts allows students to stay over the winter holidays so make sure you get on that list. If for some reason its too late to sign up or merlin forbid Dumbledore makes you go home let me know immediately and Bill will pick you up from the train. He's offered to let you stay with him over the holidays but he's working everyday so I would prefer you to stay at school. At least there you'll have friends to spend time with. And if I know the twins there will be plenty of excitement too._

_I really am sorry and I'll make it up to you._

_Charlie_

* * *

"Mum, dad." Charlie greeted as he walked into the international portkey station. "I hope the trip wasn't too bad." He gave them each a hug. "Hey squirt, how's my favorite princess?" He asked as he swept his little sister into a hug.

"Trip wasn't bad." Arthur assured him as he slapped his son on the back. "Hope we aren't inconveniencing you."

"Nonsense Arthur." Molly spoke up as she urged the group out of the building. "Why wouldn't he want to spend time with his family over the holidays?" Charlie rolled his eyes as he grinned at his father.

"Will you show me your dragons?" Ginny asked excitedly as she swung her brother's arm back and forth.

"Absolutely not." Molly interjected. "They are much too dangerous to be around."

"But Charlie's around them all the time." The little girl protested.

"Like I said, its too dangerous." The woman reaffirmed as she eyes the newest burn her son wore.

Charlie sighed as he held his front door open. It was going to be a long two weeks.

"Oohh." Ginny suddenly squealed. "She's so beautiful. Where did you get her?"

Charlie followed her gaze to the snowy owl perched on the back of his couch. "She belongs to a friend that I've been talking to." He answered uneasily. He cringed as his mother's eyes lit up.

"A girl? Or perhaps a handsome lad?" She questioned slyly. "Anything you want to tell us?"

"It's nothing okay." He ignored the reproachful look from the owl as he untied the letter and shoved it in his pocket. "He's a friend that's going through a bad time that's all."

"Oh the poor dear. Is there anything I can do?" She cooed as she bustled around the room fluffing pillows. "I could knit him a scarf or maybe some mittens. There's still time before Christmas. I just have to finish Harry's. It'll only take me but a minute."

"Harry's?" Charlie squeaked, his eyes opening wide.

"Harry Potter." Ginny squealed excitedly before blushing a deep red.

Molly nodded. "Ron's made friends with him. He seems to think the poor boy isn't looking forward to Christmas. I thought a Weasley jumper might cheer him up a bit."

"That's um really nice of you mum." Charlie muttered. He fingered the letter in his pocket. "Umm make yourselves at home. I'll be right back."

_Dear Charlie_

_Happy Holidays. I'm really sorry your's are going to be filled with family drama but you know Bill is right. I would give anything to have to deal with that. Though I guess if my mum were still alive I'd be feeling the same way as you._

_I really didn't think I would get to see you over the holidays so its not that much of a letdown. I didn't even think about going to the Burrow and I have to admit that its a little disappointing now that I know it was a possibility. Though I don't think we could have kept the level of our friendship from Ron if that had been the case. He would have expected me to spend every minute with him._

_But don't worry. I'm going to be staying at Hogwarts which is loads better than going back to the Dursleys. The castle looks amazing and we got to help Hagrid decorate one of the trees._

_Hermione is really excited to get to go home. I don't think she's spent a whole lot of time away from home before and she really misses her parents._

_Neville would rather stay here with us but he says his Gran won't let him. I urged him to write and ask. I also told him to use my name. The fame has to be good for something right._

_I am relieved that your brothers are staying. I was almost afraid that I would be the only one staying and that would make me a freak. The twins have promised to make the event memorable._

_No matter what happens this Christmas is going to be the best one i've ever had. It's already better than any I've spent at the dursleys._

"Son are you okay?" Arthur asked stepping out of the small house and gazing at the dragon tamer in concern.

Charlie quickly crumpled the letter and stuffed it in his pocket. "Fine, fine, everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow. "You do realize I'm raising the twin terrors known as Fred and George. I don't think you're being totally truthful."

Charlie smiled ruefully as he rubbed a hand over his hair. "It's complicated, really complicated and potentially dangerous. It's better if you don't get involved."

"You're not into anything illegal are you?"

Charlie winced. "Umm not yet but it might head that way. But it doesn't matter." He rushed out. "Its something that needs to be done."

The calm mannered man eyed his son thoughtfully. "Well then, just know sometimes the burden is easier to bear when its shared."

"I know and I would love to confide in you but its a matter of safety." He bit his lip. "If I tell you something will you promise not to tell anyone else?"

"Well now I don't like keeping secrets but I can tell this means a lot to you so you have my word." Arthur agreed slowly.

"Even from Dumbledore?" Charlie pressed.

His father blinked in shock before nodding. "The headmaster doesn't need to know the details of our family." He stated.

"Or mum."

The balding man raised his eyebrows. "Is that really necessary? Your mother and I don't keep secrets from each other."

"Mum's heart is too big dad." Charlie had a desperate look on his face. "If she knew a child was potentially in danger she would react immediately and muck everything up. Its a delicate situation with very big consequences."

"Okay," He held up a hand. "As long as you promise to tell her before long."

"I won't be able to keep it a secret forever." Charlie agreed. "So this friend I've been writing. He's a student at Hogwarts. We met in Diagon Alley this summer. His home life is just absolutely horrible."

"Shouldn't you contact the authorities if its that bad?" His father asked confused. "Get him taken away?"

"Normally yeah. But its really complicated. There's security issues and Dumbledore's meddling." The red head sighed loudly. "I'm hoping to get him out here this summer but he's underage and his guardian might press charges for kidnapping."

"How underage are we talking about Charlie? If he's fifteen or sixteen I can try to get him emancipated." Arthur offered.

Charlie cringed. He'd been hoping his father wouldn't go this route. "Umm he's Ron's age." He cleared his throat when his father simply raised an eyebrow. "Its not like that. This thing it's not romantic at all." He hurried to say.

"I would hope not." Arthur murmured. "Exactly what is it then. It has to be something considering you're risking going to prison."

"I don't know. I really don't dad. But we're connected in some way and I can't leave him there. It physically hurts me to leave him in danger."

The older man blinked in surprise. "Are you talking about a bond?"

Charlie began to pace restlessly. "I don't know. Maybe. Bill certainly seems to think so. He's been checking with the bank. I didn't understand half of what he explained to me."

Arthur chuckled. "He does tend to get long winded when he gets excited about something." He shook his head. "What do you plan on doing now?"

"Right now?" Charlie suddenly grinned. "Figure out how to spoil him rotten this Christmas without making too many waves."

* * *

"Wake up Harry, wake up." Ron yelled Christmas morning, running over to jump on his friends bed. "Come on get up. We've got presents."

Harry sat up, sleepily rubbing his eyes and smiling at his friend's excitement. Reaching for his glasses he happily watched as the red head tore through his large pile.

"What are you waiting for?" He shouted pointing to the end of Harry's bed. "See what you got."

Harry gazed at the tidy pile in surprise and astonishment. "Who would send me presents?"

Ron just grinned as he continued unwrapping his own. "Well your relatives obviously. The twins were talking about giving you something, so be careful there."

Harry was shaking his head, still dazed by the brightly colored packages. "Why would my relatives send me something? They've never given me anything before."

Ron turned to gape at his friend. "What?"

The dark haired boy shrugged self consciously. "They consider it a waste of money." He said softly, reaching for the first package. "Hey, its from Hagrid."

Ron sent him one last searching look before laughing as the noise he was making with his new flute. "I think you need practice mate."

Harry agreed, setting the flute aside to pick up a bigger box.

"Those are nice." Ron told him as he unwrapped a pair of dragon hide boots. "Bill got me a pair last year. They're charmed to grow with your feet so you don't have to constantly replace them."

"Wicked." Harry said, fingering the soft leather as he read the card. "Happy holidays Harry. Charlie's talked about you so much I feel like I know you. Looking forward to meeting you in person. Bill Weasley." Harry looked back at the boots in shock. He could only imagine how much they had cost. Why would someone he had never met buy him such an expensive gift?

"That's from mum." Ron said as his friend moved on to the next package. "She's always knitting something. It's okay if you don't like it."

"It's so soft." Harry murmured as he ran his hand over the wool.

Ron looked pleased with the reaction. "There should be fudge in there too." He prodded, holding a large piece in his own hand.

Harry's eyes lit up and he dug further into the box. "Your mum is awesome." He said around a mouth full of the chocolatey goodness.

"Oh wow." He breathed minutes later after opening another package to find it full of clothes. He felt tears come to his eyes as he sorted through the brand new jeans, brightly colored tee shirts, underwear that had never been worn and socks without holes. Finding the card he smiled wetly at the simple greeting from Charlie.

"Nice haul." Ron smirked, poking at the package of underwear. "Who would send these of not your relatives?"

"My friend, the one that's always writing to me."

"Cool." The red head shrugged uninterested as he held up the present he's just unwrapped. "Look what Charlie sent me. It moves around and roars just like a real dragon. He said he sent you one too, you know since you were so interested in them when you guys met in the alley. Go on find it and see what breed you got." He said excitedly, jealously not even crossing his mind. "Maybe between us we can work on getting the whole set."

Harry pawed through the remaining packages until he found two boxes that seemed to be the right size. "Chocolate frogs from Hermione." He announced after the first one.

"Nice ,now hurry up and open the other one." Ron urged, whooping when it revealed a miniature Chinese fireball. "I can't wait to have dragon battles."

"Brilliant." Harry beamed as he caressed the small dragon. "This has been the best Christmas ever."


	12. Decision made

Nope don't own anything related to Harry Potter. So don't bother trying to get me into trouble.

I'm astonished by the large number of alerts and favorites for this story. Its just something I play around with in my spare time, and its not on the the top of my list for updating. So thank you for taking the time to read it.

Happy reading.

March 1st

Charlie waved goodbye to his coworkers as he trudged towards his cabin with a happy grin on his face. The sun was shining warmly, the dragons were healthy, and most importantly he had something important to do that afternoon.

He had decided shortly after Christmas to proceed with his plans regarding Harry, despite any laws or complications that might be in the way. The kid was coming to the Reserve this summer no matter what.

To that end he'd spent the last month and a half making all the necessary arrangements. The Reserve had strict rules against allowing children inside unsupervised. Even Ginny had had to remain with an adult the entire time she was visiting over Christmas. With Harry living there the entire summer with only Charlie that wouldn't be possible. He did still have to work after all. But his friends at the Reserve had taken care of that, offering their services as babysitters and even teachers. They seemed as excited as he was about the kid coming. And to make matters even better Bill had offered to take Harry for the week the dragon handlers spent in the field.

None of that was what had him grinning like a loon however. Well, he had to admit that it was a relief to finally have the weight of the decision off his shoulders. But no, he was grinning because he finally had the time to decorate Harry's room.

His grin slipped slightly as he thought about what had prompted him to go all out for this project. Snippets of the kid's previous letters flashed through his head.

_Dear Charlie,_

_Merry Christmas! This has been the best Christmas I've ever had. I can't believe you got me a whole new wardrobe. You really shouldn't have, its way too much. You work hard for your money, I don't want you to waste it on me. I have some money in my trust vault, I can repay you._

_I've never had anything new in my whole life except for my school robes. The clothes I wore were Dudley's old ones, way too big and always had stains and holes. He wore his socks out though so I was given Uncle Vernon's or sometimes Aunt Petunia's. I wasn't even embarrassed to open the underwear. It was just nice to actually have something that hadn't been worn before._

Charlie gritted his teeth as he had done every time he remembered that particular paragraph. His family wasn't well off and sometimes they'd had it pretty lean but their basic needs had always been met. He disregarded Harry's words about payment. He had had fun buying the stuff. In all honesty he wished he could have sent a lot more to the boy but figured it would draw unwarranted attention. But that just meant he would have to do a lot more this summer.

His grin returned as he stepped into his cottage and saw the pile of bedding his mum had sent. It had been from his own years at school and while used it was in excellent condition, after all he had only had to use it during holidays.

And the best thing was that it was in Gryffindor colors. He'd lied slightly to his mum, saying how he was taking her advice to spruce up the place and how he'd had sentimental attachment to that particular set. He felt bad sure, but the money he saved on bedding he could spend on other things, like summer clothes, a practice snitch for the kid, and more miniature dragons.

His grin widened as he thought about the kid's response to that particular present.

_The dragon, Charlie, its wow just wow. It really is too much but honestly if I had I would give all the clothes back and walk around starkers if I had to just to keep the dragon. I've never seen anything like it before, its so detailed and so life like._

_And its so cool that Ron got one too, not just because it kept him form getting jealous, which worked brilliantly by the way. Now our dragons can have battles!_

_And I think the best thing is that I'm able to see what you get to work with everyday and it makes it seem, I dunno, more real I guess._

_P.s. He really likes to be rubbed under the chin._

Charlie snorted to himself as he set about rearranging the furniture in the second bedroom. He would have to remember to tell Harry not to attempt rubbing the real dragons under their chins.

He used his wand to paint the walls a deep gold to match the gryffindor theme. It helped that the color made the room brighter and airier, something he was sure the kid would appreciate after being in a cupboard for so long. Add in the snitch shaped rug, the red book cases and the red and gold quilt, the room looked homey and inviting he decided with satisfaction.

One more detail would finish it off but that would have to wait a bit. He sighed, slumping to the side of the bed as he remember that particular letter.

_Dear Charlie,_

_I don't think I told you this earlier but I also got an invisibility cloak for christmas. The note said it used to be my dad's and they were just passing it down. It wasn't signed so I don't know who had it. I think I would like to know that. What if it was one of my dad's friends? It it was I would want to write to them, maybe find out some stories about my parents. I don't know anything about them. In fact I didn't even know what they looked like until christmas night._

_The thing is I snuck out of the dorm that night with the cloak. You can't really blame me, anyone, even Hermione, would have done the same. I thought maybe I could take a peak in the restricted section, you know just to have an adventure. I opened the wrong book and it started screaming which drew filch. So I took off running, got lost and ended up in this room that I'd never been in before. _

_The thing is there was this mirror in the room and when I looked in it I saw my parents. It took me a minute to realize it was them, I don't even have picture of them. Everyone is right I do look like my father. He was pretty lean so maybe my skinniness isn't all from the Dursleys. My mum is beautiful. I have her eyes but her's are so much prettier without the ugly glasses obscuring them._

_I went back the next night and the night after that. How could I not when it's the only way I could have my family. I wanted so much to be with them. _

_Ron got mad and he kept saying I should leave it alone. I thought he was just jealous that I wasn't spending time with him. But I got by Dumbledore the third night. He wasn't mad and I didn't get into trouble but he did say that people have wasted away in front of the mirror because they want what they can't have. Which I guess I can understand. Anyway Dumbledore moved it so I can't visit anymore._

_Is it okay to be sad? That I feel like crying because I won't be able to see my parents again?_

Charlie admitted to himself that the mirror scared him and he prayed to Merlin that Harry wouldn't find it again. If it's so dangerous that it entrapped people, what was it doing in a school full of children? Shouldn't it at least have wards around it or something?

But what kill him was what Harry had said about his parents. For someone who came from a family of nine it was inconceivable to imagine and made his next project all the more important. He didn't know how he was going to do it yet but he was determined to get photo's of the Potters to hang in the kid's room.

That aside he didn't know what to think about the cloak. It was completely cool and he would have given anything to have had one as a kid. But the thought of what Harry could do with it...lets just say he now understood why his parents worried so much.

Shaking his head he strolled outside to enjoy of the last of the evening sun. Merlin but it had warmed up nicely. Perfect Quidditch weather too. Maybe he'd get some of the other's together for a pick up game. He grinned as he thought about how Harry would be there in three months. He was looking forward to playing with the kid and comparing skills.

A speck of white caught his eye and he turned to watch Hedwig approach. "Hello Beautiful, how's Hogwarts?" he asked freeing the letter. She hooted softly as she hopped onto his shoulder.

_Dear Charlie_

_Things are going good here. The upper years had a big Valentines day celebration and have been crazy the last two weeks trying to get dates. Personally I think they've been a bit mental. Ron keeps gagging everything he see's them kissing which causes Hermione to shake her head and tell him to grow up. I tried to point out to her that we're eleven but she didn't listen to me._

_She does that a lot. I told you how she wouldn't let go of the Nicholas Flamel thing right? I've tried to stay out of it but she has us in the library every chance she gets trying to find him and I want to spend time with them. But i'm not actively looking._

_But we still found him. Purely by accident too. Neville got caught alone by Draco and his goons. I swear I'm going to set the twins on him. They jinxed Neville with the leg locker curse and he had to hop all the way back to the common room from the library. Really how many upper years do you think he passed and not one of them offered to help him! Its not wonder Voldemort was able to take over so easy if that's the kind of people wizards are._

_He was really embarrassed and down about it so I gave him a chocolate frog, hoping to cheer him up. He handed the card back to me, he doesn't collect but he he knows I do. It was Dumbledore's care and Nicholas Flamel's name was on the back. Can you believe after all this time it was right there?_

_It said Flamel was an alchemist which went completely over my head but Hermione seemed to understand and she rushed off for this huge book. It said that Flamel created the philosopher's stone. We figure that's what's hidden in the school. It makes sense why someone would break into Gringotts for it. Untold riches and extended life. Anyone would want that. Well almost anyone. I really don't see the appeal in living for 600 years._

_We aren't going after the stone I promise. Mostly we're just making sure that Fluffy is safe and sound behind his door and that Snape hasn't gotten to him yet. And we aren't going in to check, we're just listening through the door._

_We had another quidditch match. It was actually good you weren't at this one. It didn't last very long. Wood told me to catch the snitch as fast as possible because, get this, Snape was referring. How wrong is that? Why would Dumbledore agree to that knowing how biased against Gryffindor he is. Plus if we lost it almost assured that Slytherin would win the cup so wouldn't he do anything in his power to make that happen? Urgh it still makes me mad._

_But I showed him. Caught the snitch in five minutes. I did hear something about it being a new record. Would that be your record I broke? Its too bad you can't see the large grin on my face at the moment._

_The look on Snape's face was hilarious. I wish I'd had a camera so you could see._

_Apparently Ron and Neville missed it, Draco and his goons were being really nasty and deliberately baiting them. They did the only thing they could whilch was knock some sense into them. I really wish I could have been it. Ron ended up with a black eye and Neville was hurt a little, he did take on Crabbe and Goyle by himself. But the best part is Draco had to spend the night in the hospital wing._

_McGonagall was planning on writing your mum and Nev's gran. I hope they don't get in too much trouble. The prats really did deserve it._

_Now its time for my own confession. Don't get me wrong, I'm not asking for punishment or anything. I'm not that desperate. But the twins caught me and are going to read this and make sure that I tell you. You know its really not fair that you have such devious spies_.

_Well you see after the game I noticed Snape being really shifty and going into the forest and I sort of followed him on my broom. I didn't tell anyone and the twins didn't notice until I came back. They said anything could have happened to me out there and no would would know. Plus the fact that it was Snape and if he had caught me I'd be dead and buried._

_But I couldn't not go. He was acting so weird. And it was a good thing I did. He met with Quirrel and I couldn't hear everything they were saying but it seemed like Snape was threatening Quirrel. He must be trying to get the stone and can't figure something out._

_So anyway, I got out of the forest safe and sound, no harm done. Snape didn't even catch me._

_Harry_

"Harry." Charlie groaned as he finished the letter. He shook his head in disbelief. He didn't mind the kid being, well, a kid but Snape and the forbidden forest made for a dangerous combination.

"Come on Hedwig. Let's go give our little boy a scolding shall we?" he laughed as the white owl hooted in agreement.

* * *

Harry grimaced as he watched his favorite owl fly in with the rest of the post owls. He'd been dreading this letter ever since the twins had made him sit down and write to Charlie. He hated disappointing Charlie, especially after everything the man ha done for him.

His look turned to one of confusion as Hedwig took a path that led to the twins, pausing only long enough to drop a letter in their laps before continuing on. Harry's eyes widen and he looked around worriedly but it seemed no one else had noticed.

The twins turned to flash him smirking looks, making Harry huff in annoyance. He was still mad at them for practically standing over him as he wrote to their brother. It's not like they never did anything wrong. They practically had detention every other night!

He sent them a glare as he gathered his letter and made for his dorm.

_Dear Harry_

_Hey kid how's it going? Not much going on here. February is usually a quiet month for us. The dragons tend to sleep a lot this time of year. Of course that just means we use the time for improvements around the reserve. Repairing fences or nests. That sort of thing. Ive been on several runs for the med station, acquiring the unusual ingredients needed for the poultices used on the dragons when they need it. _

_Some good news is we might be getting a new dragon. It's always a big deal when we get a new one. We haven't heard for sure, it's position is actually closer to the Welsh Reserve but have the better facility so we're hopeful._

_That's about it on this end. We're a simple bunch. We don't go a big Valentine's extravanga's like Hogwarts. Though I do remember them well. And no I don't fill a bit sorry for you. It won't be long before you're participating and having as much fun as everyone else._

_Now about this Flamel business. First off I think you were a very good friend to Neville and I'm sure he appreciated it. As for Hermione she sounds a bit intense. And I'm sure that you feel you need to participate but I don't want you to get into a place where she pushes you into something that you really don't want to do._

_Not that I think that's the case here. I'm sure you were quite happy to find out what was hidden. It's absolutely crazy that the philosopher's stone is being kept at the school. The old man must be even crazier than I thought. Or maybe he has some plan but I think its disgraceful that he's doing it around children. If mum knew she would blow her top. Maybe I should let her know. It would be amusing if nothing else._

_Now go clean out your ears because I want to make sure you hear this. __**UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE YOU ALLOWED NEAR THAT STONE!**__ Let Dumbledore play his little and you just finish your first year. _

_Enough of that, let's talk Quidditch. Can I just say how wrong it is that Snape was a referee? Does he even know the rules of the game? Or better yet can he even fly a broom? What was McGonagall thinking allowing that to happen?_

_Wood had a good strategy to save the Lions but it really is too sad. Quidditch is a game to be enjoyed by both the spectators and the players. Games are anticipated for weeks. And to have a game last for only five minutes is a big disappointment._

_Not to take anything away from your amazing catch. I can't believe you were able to find it in such a short time and yes you did break my record. I'll give you that one but I have plenty more to uphold my status as the best seeker. It'll be interesting when you come out this summer and we can go one on one. _

_Now Harry James. What were you thinking? Haven't we talked about putting yourself in dangerous positions?_

_First of all you went in to the forest which I don't approve of. The forest is full of really brilliant creatures and when I can I'll take you in there and show them to you. But it's also full of really bad things, things that would hurt you in a heart beat. So no more going into the forest is that clear?_

_Secondly following Snape is about as dangerous as it gets. Do you realize what he could do to you if he caught you? Detention for the rest of your life, using you as potion ingredients, not to mention making your life as horrible as possible._

_Now I know you're probably not going to be too happy about this and I hate doing it but I can't just let you follow potentially dark wizards into a dangerous forest._

_So you're grounded. One week, no where but to classes and the great hall for meals. The rest of the time you are to stay in the tower. And I want you in the dorm by nine thirty. I don't like getting on you like this but I don't want you getting hurt either. You need to learn to stay away from dangerous things._

_The twins are going to help me enforce this. Don't be getting mad at them. They're only doing what I ask. And that's looking after you since I can't be there. _

_I care about you Harry, remember that._

_Charlie_

Harry's mouth dropped as he read the last part again. A part of him felt completely embarrassed. He was at school. What if someone found out? What was he supposed to tell his friends?

But then, it was pretty cool to have someone care enough to actually do it. And if he was honest with himself he knew he was in for a telling off when he'd written the letter.

He looked up as Ron walked into the dorm room and flopped onto his bed with an angry look on his face. "What's wrong?" Harry asked as he hastily shoved his letter under the pillow.

"I'm grounded." Ron muttered, kicking his bedpost. "For the fight with Malfoy. I can't go anywhere but classes and meals and I have to be in bed by nine thirty. And worse Percy is going to be making sure I follow it. I won't be able to get away with anything."

"I'm grounded too." Harry admitted shyly. He couldn't help grinning as the redhead popped up off the bed with a shocked look on his face.

"What? What for?"

"For following Snape into the forest." Harry admitted. "Apparently it was dangerous."

Ron nodded solemnly. "It was. Snape would have eaten you alive if he'd caught you." he was silent for a moment. "But you don't really have to follow it do you? I mean how's this guy going to know?"

"He has spies." The dark haired boy answered, sighing as he thought of the twins. He knew if he didn't obey not only would he disappoint Charlie but he'd be viscously pranked to boot.

"That sucks." Ron commiserated. "But at least we're together."


End file.
